Meet You Again
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa perasaan Naruto telah berubah pada Hinata, mantan teman sebangkunya dulu. Ia mencintai gadis yang sering ia panggil kucing kecil itu. Tapi apa Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi terdalam hati manusia. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Bertemu Tiba-tiba

**MEET YOU AGAIN**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romantis, Drama, Slice of Life

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur maju-mundur, dll

Hope You Like It...

Happy Reading!

Chapter 01 – Bertemu Tiba-tiba

 _"_ _Kebetulan? Atau... Takdir?_

Hujan deras masih setia mengguyur kota Konoha petang ini. Matahari sudah menhilang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kemudian di gantikan dengan gumpalan awan mendung yang bergerombol memenuhi langit. Membuat langit semakin menggelap sebelum waktunya.

Di salah satu minimarket dekat taman kota, seorang gadis berkuncir kuda nampak sibuk memindahkan beberapa buah kardus ke dalam gudang toko. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang menetes melewati dahinya. Cuaca memang tidak panas, tapi tubuh gadis itulah yang kemungkinan panas.

"Hinata, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau kelelahan. Lihat wajahmu yang pucat itu." tegur pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang memakai seragam serupa dengan seragam yang dikenakan Hinata. Kebetulan pemuda itu sedang mengecek barang-barang toko dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap Hinata tengah keluar masuk gudang dengan kardus di tangannya.

Hinata –nama gadis itu- hanya tersenyum seperti biasa menanggapi kekhawatiran seniornya. Sudah menjadi tabiatnya untuk tidak membuat orang lain khawatir padanya, apalagi bergantung kepada mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Deidara-san. Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku juga selesai." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Deidara, karena wajahnya yang tertutupi tumpukan kardus.

Deidara mendengus. "Kemarin-kemarin kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi lihatlah kondisimu, Hinata. sejak pagi sampai malam kau terus bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Padahal kau kan hanya dapat shift pagi sampai petang. Dan juga, kemarin Saara cerita padaku, bahwa kau hampir saja ambruk saat tengah bekerja. Apa itu benar?" celoteh Deidara panjang dan lebar.

Hinata tahu jika Deidara itu laki-laki yang kelewat cerewet saat berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Tapi baru kali ini Hinata mendengar dan melihatnya sendiri jika ternyata Deidara memang sangat cerewet.

Hinata menutup pintu gudang, lalu menguncinya

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Deidara-san. Kau seperti kakakku saja."

"Heh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan, hehe."

Entah apa tanggapan Deidara jika mendengar perkataan Hinata yang menyamakan dirinya dengan kakaknya yang super protektif itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Hinata?" tanya Deidara kembali.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, semua kardus-kardus itu sudah ku masukkan semua ke dalam gudang, Deidara-san. Pintu gudangnya juga sudah ku kunci, dan ini kuncinya." Hinata menunjukan sebuah kunci kecil di tangannya, lalu meletakkan kunci itu di atas meja kasir.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu mengerjakan hampir semuanya." Deidara menghela nafas sebentar.

"Pulanglah, Hinata. Lihat, hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Biar aku dan Sasori yang menyelesaikan sisanya." Sambung Deidara.

"Apa perlu ku bantu, Deidara-san?"

Deidara menggeleng cukup keras.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau pulanglah ke rumahmu, Hinata. hari sudah hampir malam, dan kau juga butuh istirahat. Dan sekali lagi jangan membantah, Hinata. ini perintah. Kau harus tahu itu."

Hinata menggidikan bahunya, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Deidara.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat jika kau telah mengusirku. Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa, Deidara-san."

Hinata menenteng tas kecilnya yang bewarnya biru, kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia membalikan tubuhnya kembali.

"Oh ya, kau juga cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Deidara-san. bekerja sampai larut malam tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." Tutur Hinata kepada Deidara. Deidara tertawa kecil disertai dengusan.

"Ku rasa, kalimat itu lebih cocok untuk dirimu sendiri. Sudahlah, cepat sana pulang!" kata Deidara dengan nada marah yang di buat-buat. Membuat Hinata terkikik.

"Iya, iya."

Meskipun terkenal cerewet, tapi Hinata sangat senang bisa mengenal Deidara. Keramahan, serta kepedulian pemuda itu, telah membuat Hinata menganggap Deidara seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang bekerja Hinata selalu menunggu bus langganannya di halte yang terletak tak jauh dari minimarket tempatnya mencari nafkah. Hujan memang tak sederas petang tadi, tapi tetap saja udara masih terasa begitu dingin bagi yang merasakannya secara langsung. Contohnya Hinata. Sial baginya hari ini, karena lupa membawa jaket ungu tebal kesayangannya. Sehingga, mau tak mau ia harus terus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya guna mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

"Ku dengar, ada kecelakaan beruntun di Km.10 sore tadi."

Sayup-sayup, Hinata mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang juga duduk di halte itu. Apa? Kecelakaan?

"Ya, katanya, salah satu penyebabnya karena hujan deras seharian ini. dan aku dengar juga, sepanjang malam nanti, jalan akan di tutup dan berakhir dengan macet total."

"Benar. Semua kendaraan, entah itu besar atau kecil, tak ada satupun yang dapat lewat."

Km. 10. Itu artinya tak jauh dari jalan Hinata berada saat ini. Oh, jangan bilang jika ini adalah salah satu kesialannya yang lain. Sudah kedinginan, di tambah tak dapat bus gara-gara macet. Ya Tuhan...

"Hinata?"

Hinata berjengit. Sekarang apa ini? jangan bilang jika Hinata tengah berhalusinasi sendiri. Berharap ada seseorang yang mengenalinya, kemudian memanggilnya, lalu mengantarkannya pulang. Ya ampun, bahkan Deidara dan Sasori yang menjadi satu rekan kerjanya pun entah sudah pulang atau tidak. Bagi mereka yang notabennya laki-laki, tidur di toko pun tak menjadi masalah.

"Hinata? kau Hinata 'kan?"

Dan.. ini juga apalagi? Sekarang muncul sosok tinggi bercelana hitam, berjaket hitam, berhelm hitam, serta bermasker hitam tengah berjalan menghampiri tempatnya duduk. Sosok tersebut terlihat sangat dan sangat mencurigakan –menurut Hinata. Tapi wajar bila Hinata menyebutnya begitu. Lihat saja penampilan yang serba hitam dari ujung bawah sampai ujung atas.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri dan menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya untuk menjauhi orang aneh ini.

"Kau tak mengenaliku? Ini aku! Masa kau lupa denganku ?!"

' _tentu saja aku tak mengenalmu,_ baka _. Bagaimana aku mengenalimu jika kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu. dasar orang aneh.'_ Gerutu Hinata sebal dalam hati.

 _'_ _Tapi, suara ini.. sepertinya aku pernah tahu suara ini. Tapi siapa ya?"_

Seolah menjawab gerutuan dan pertanyaan Hinata yang tak langsung, sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan Hinata tersebut mulai melepas masker dan helm hitamnya. Dan terpampanglah dengan jelas rupa serta bentuk rambut dari sosok tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengingatku, kucing kecil?"

Hinata membeliakkan matanya begitu melihat wajah yang awalnya tertutupi segala benda hitam itu tadi. Rambut durian itu. Kumis kucing itu. Aa.. tentu saja Hinata masih mengingatnya.

"N-naruto-k-kun?" lirihnya pelan dan terbata. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini kembali.

"Haha.. akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga." pemuda itu menyengir, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang bewarna putih layaknya model iklan pasta gigi.

Hinata tak tahu apakah ini salah satu kesialannya yang lain atau justru menjadi salah satu keberuntungan di balik kesialan yang ia dapat, Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menebak apakah ini suatu kebetulan atau takdir dari Tuhan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan begitu tiba-tiba.

Ya, bertemu dengan teman sebangkunya di SMA dulu.

 **TBC**

Catatan Penulis :

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Dan ini juga fanfic pertama saya di dunia FFN.

Berhubung saya sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan sebentar lagi juga ujian, saya nggak bisa memastikan kapan saya akan update cerita. Maaf ya...

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Terima kasih?

Mind to Review?


	2. Tak Berubah

MEET YOU AGAIN

Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur maju-mundur, dll

Hope you like it...

Happy Reading!

Chapter 02 – Tak Berubah

 _Ternyata ia masih sama..._

"Kau benar-benar Naruto-kun, kan?"

Hinata masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Padahal jelas sekali jika manusia yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini memang Uzumaki Naruto, temannya dulu.

Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata yang agak melebar, ia juga menuding-nuding ke arah wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata saat ini, ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentu saja, karena yang Naruto tahu, Hinata belum pernah menunjukan ekspresi sekonyol itu saat mereka masih menjadi teman satu kelas. Baru kali ini saja Naruto melihatnya, dan di matanya wajah Hinata benar-benar lucu.

"Hahaha.."

Tak kuat menahan, akhirnya tawa Naruto pun pecah. Hinata yang melihat Naruto tertawa tiba-tiba, menurunkan telunjuknya dan mengernyit bingung kepada pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Pikir Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku ini Naruto, Hinata. Apa aku berubah semakin tampan, hingga kau tak percaya bahwa ini memang aku, hm?"

"E-eh! B-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja.. aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu kembali di sini, Naruto-kun," cicit Hinata.

"Oh, begitu rupanya..."

Naruto mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang halte, ia pun melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Yah.. sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan aku bisa berada di sini kembali, hehe.."

Tatapan Naruto beralih menatap Hinata yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan mata polos ingin tahu. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mata birunya menerawang lurus ke depan, ke arah jalanan malam yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang tak bisa berjalan karena macet.

"Salah satunya karena aku merindukan kota ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari. Dan kebetulan juga, kampus tempatku kuliah menugaskanku untuk magang disini."

" _Hontou?_ Lalu dimana tempatmu magang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tempatku magang tidak jauh dari sini. Kau tahu perusahaan Hatake Corp, kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, di sana lah tempatku magang. Sebenarnya, Ayahku lah yang menyuruhku untuk magang di sana. Bahkan sebelumnya aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Kakashi-san, si pemilik Hatake corp itu, adalah teman baik ayahku."

"Paman Minato adalah orang yang baik. Jadi tak mengherankan kalau beliau memiliki banyak teman, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum mengingat sosok ayah Naruto yang perawakannya tak jauh berbeda dengan putranya tersebut.

"Haha.. kau benar, Hinata. Karena itulah aku juga menjadi orang yang baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong. Sehingga aku juga punya banyak teman." kata Naruto dengan percaya diri, dan Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil menaggapinya.

' _Ya ampun.. Naruto-kun memang tak pernah berubah,'_ Batin Hinata.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, dari segi fisik Naruto memang sedikit berubah. Mulai dari tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi, bahunya yang semakin tegap dan lebar. Rambut pirangnya yang semakin panjang, dan garis rahangnya yang menunjukan bahwa ia semakin dewasa. Yang tak berubah hanya tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan kepribadiannya. Di mata Hinata, Naruto tetaplah sama dengan Naruto yang ia kenal saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, maupun saat duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Mengingat hal itu, membuat suhu wajah Hinata menghangat perlahan. Padahal ia sendiri juga tahu, jika angin dingin masih berhembus meskipun hujan telah reda.

"Emm.. ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

Hinata berjengit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin Naruto tadi melihat rona merah muda di pipinya? Ah, semoga saja tidak. Harap Hinata

"A-aku baru pulang bekerja dan sedang menunggu bus, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab sekalem mungkin.

Air muka Naruto langsung menunjukan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Terlihat dari mulutnya yang sedikit membuka, dan kedua alisnya yang terangkat secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kau sudah bekerja?"

"Iya.. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat aneh seperti itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh.. itu.. bukan apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja, hehe.." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau bekerja di mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"..."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya, ia sedikit membalikkan tubuh mungilnya ke belakang dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah minimarket yang lampunya masih menyala dengan terang, menandakan jika masih ada aktivitas yang berlangsung di dalam sana. Ya, itu adalah minimarket tempat Hinata bekerja, yang letaknya cukup dekat dari halte tempatnya menunggu bus sekarang. Naruto sedari tadi juga mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Hinata. Tahu kemana arah Hinata menunjuk, ia hanya ber-oh ria.

"Yah.. kau tahu sendiri kan, Naruto-kun, jika aku hanya berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahku hanya pegawai kantor biasa. Sedangkan ibu hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dan aku juga memiliki adik yang masih sekolah. Jadi, setelah lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan memilih bekerja."

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat Naruto kelabakan sendiri. Bukan maksud Naruto tak peduli atau menghina pekerjaan Hinata dengan respon singkatnya tadi. Hanya saja, ia bingung harus berkata seperti apa kepada Hinata. Jadilah ia hanya mengucapkan kata 'Oh' pada Hinata.

"E-eh.. aku tak bermaksud begitu, Hinata. Kau tahu, aku diam tadi karena aku begitu kagum padamu. Makanya, aku bingung harus bilang apa. Jadinya yah.. begitu. Hehe.. Maaf ya.." Naruto menyengir dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang terangkat.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Naruto mengaguminya? Yang benar saja. Memang apa yang perlu dikagumi dari gadis biasa sepertinya?

"Kagum padaku? Maksudnya?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari menatap lurus ke arah depan. Di mana beberapa kendaraan mulai merambat pelan dan pada akhirnya berhenti karena tidak mendapat celah. Namun sesungguhnya bukan kendaraan-kendaraan itu yang Naruto perhatikan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kalau kau adalah perempuan yang hebat menurutku. Coba kau lihat aku. Aku yang laki-laki saja masih harus membebani kedua orang tuaku. Masih merengek minta uang setiap bulannya, dan terkadang tidak menghargai pemberian mereka." Naruto kemudian menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan iris biru yang menghanyutkan.

"Sedangkan dirimu sudah mampu mencari nafkah sendiri, meringankan beban kedua orang tuamu, dan menerima segala keadaanmu sekarang."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sejak kapan temannya tersebut berubah menjadi orang yang bijak?

"Aku masihlah gadis pemalu dan cengeng seperti dulu." Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu menghela nafas.

"Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, jika aku tak boleh terus-terusan seperti itu. Yah.. terkadang aku memang masih bertingkah demikian, namun aku menganggap bahwa itu semua hanyalah suatu proses dari pendewasaan diriku sendiri."

"Haha.. aku tahu kau memang tak pernah berubah, kucing kecil." Naruto tertawa dan mengacak poni Hinata yang bentuknya juga tak pernah berubah.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata kecil sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih mengacaukan tatanan poninya. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Habisnya dari dulu sampai sekarang, wajahmu itu masih tetap imut, apalagi bentuk poni dan pipimu itu."

Hinata langsung diam dan membeku. Dan jangan tanyakan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Saking malunya, pipi tembemnya pun ikut menggelembung.

"Tapi tidak harus mengacak-acak rambutku, Naruto-kun! Dan juga, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku kucing kecil, padahal kau yang seharusnya dipanggil kucing, Naruto-kun!" Rengek Hinata tak terima.

"Lho? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang lebih mirip kucing! Lihat saja 3 garis di kedua pipimu itu!"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Secara reflek ia memegang kedua pipinya sendiri. Ia memang tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia memang mirip kucing dengan memiliki tanda lahir yang menyerupai kumis kucing tersebut. Padahal ketika ia melihat foto keluarga besarnya secara turun temurun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki tanda lahir sepertinya.

Pernah pada suatu hari, ia bertanya pada orang tuanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa memiliki 'kumis kucing' tersebut. dan ayahnya menjawab kalau dulu ketika sang ibu hamil dirinya, ibunya pernah mengidam ingin dibelikan boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang _booming_ di pasaran. Tapi sayangnya, boneka itu dijual secara _limited edition_. Dan yang lebih disayangkan lagi, saat Minato -ayah Naruto- ingin membelinya, boneka itu sudah habis terjual tanpa sisa.

Mungkin karena itulah, Naruto memiliki tanda lahir menyerupai kumis rubah atau hewan sejenis kucing.

"Ah.. sudahlah, Hinata. Kenapa sekarang kita malah membahas tanda lahirku ini? Itu tidak lucu tahu." Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus.

"Karena kau yang mulai dulu, Naruto-kun!" tuding Hinata tak terima. Dan mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa sejak awal mereka duduk berdampingan hingga bertengkar kecil, tingkah laku mereka tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sana. Siapapun itu, yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata pasti mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

 _'Rupanya Hinata masih keras kepala,'_ Naruto mendesah malas.

Sementara itu, di samping Naruto, Hinata mulai gelisah sendiri. Pasalnya, semenjak ia dan Naruto 'berdebat' tadi, diam-diam Hinata juga melirik ke arah jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangannya. Di sana, jarum pendek berada di antara angka tujuh dan delapan, sedangkan jarum yang panjang menunjuk angka enam. Pukul setengah delapan malam. Itu artinya sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk menunggu bus, dan satu jam lebih juga Naruto berada di sini menemaninya. Walau dalam artian tak benar-benar menemani.

"Hei, Hinata! kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto heran ketika melihat raut wajah cemas Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata pelan. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat beberapa helaian rambutnya yang tak ikut terikat jatuh menutupi pipinya.

"Kapan mobil-mobil itu akan berjalan?" Lanjutnya kemudian, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Hah?" Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hinata? Kau pasti sudah dengar sendiri kan, kalau kendaraan di sekitar sini tak akan bisa bergerak sepanjang malam karena kecelakaan?"

"Iya, tapi bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau tidak ada bus atau taksi yang lewat? Aku khawatir dengan keadaan ibu dan adikku di rumah."

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan, memperhatikan keadaan jalan, dan berharap beberapa kendaraan tersebut dapat bergerak walau perlahan. Namun harapan kecil Hinata hanyalah sebuah angan kosong. Nyatanya mereka semua hanya diam layaknya benda pajangan di jalan raya..

"Oh.. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Aku tahu jalan pintas di sekitar sini."

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan ikut menarik tangan Hinata. Otomatis, Hinata juga ikut berdiri.

"Ayo!"

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap bingung pada Naruto yang mulai memakai helmnya kembali.

"Tentu saja mengantarkanmu pulang. Ngomong-ngomong, alamat rumahmu masih sama kan?"

"I-iya, tapi..."

"Sssstt.. tidak ada penolakan, kucing kecil! Ayo cepat naik!" Titah Naruto sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Aa.. baiklah." Kata Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto untuk membonceng pemuda itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hinata! Kau belum tahu kan bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto saat beraksi di jalan dengan motornya ini?"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, aku..."

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menarik kedua lengan Hinata untuk melingkari perutnya. Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut, bahkan hampir saja lupa cara untuk bernafas, apalagi ketika ia merasakan bagaimana kokohnya perut Naruto yang ia peluk sekarang.

 _'Hinata.. berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh!'_ teriak dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mesin motor sudah dihidupkan, dan Naruto mulai memutar gas kemudi. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, takut-takut jika Naruto berubah menjadi pembalap dadakan seperti yang dikatannya tadi. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya kembali saat mengetahui motor yang dikendarai Naruto berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, dan Hinata mendesah lega atas itu. Aa.. mungkin saja Naruto tadi hanya mengerjainya. Dasar!

Tapi ada yang tidak Hinata ketahui, bahwa sejak tadi, diam-diam Naruto terus memperhatikan mimik wajah Hinata lewat kaca spionnya. Hingga mereka berbelok di sebuah tikungan yang tak begitu lebar, Naruto mulai menyeringai, atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum jahil.

"KYAAAA... NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Hinata membahana.

Mungkin saja Hinata sedikit melupakan sesuatu mengenai Naruto, bahwa pemuda beriris biru tersebut tak pernah menarik ucapannya kembali.

Begitu pun dengan perkataannya tadi mengenai ia akan menjadi seorang pembalap di jalan raya.

Dan itu benar-benar ia lakukan!

Naruto langsung memutar gasnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dan untuk masalah teriakan Hinata tadi, Naruto akui itu cukup untuk membawanya ke dokter spesialis THT. Tapi siapa yang peduli akan hal itu? Naruto saja tak peduli. Yang Naruto ingin hanyalah melihat wajah super ketakutan milik teman lamanya itu. Bagaimana Hinata yang berteriak histeris karena takut dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan juga saat Hinata semakin memeluk erat diringa hingga tubuh depan bagian gadis itu menempel erat dengan punggung lebarnya.

Saat merasakan hal yang terakhir itu, tiba-tiba darah Naruto berdesir dan tubuhnya seketika menegang. Juga gejolak aneh yang perlahan menyusup dalam rongga dadanya. Entah Hinata yang memeluknya bisa merasakannya atau tidak, jika jantung Naruto tengah berdegup ria sekarang.

'Sial.. sejak kapan 'diri' Hinata berubah jadi seperti ini. Tetap kendalikan dirimu, Naruto..' pesan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan keadaan Hinata jauh tak lebih baik dari Naruto. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya sudah gemetar tak karuan. Jika jantung Naruto hanya berdegup ria, jantung Hinata justru ingin langsung melompat keluar. Namun bukan hal itu yang Hinata terlalu khawatirkan. Ia hanya takut kalau Naruto mendengar bahkan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berlebihan itu. Tentu saja, karena dadanya yang menempel erat pada punggung Naruto. Tapi, salahkan saja tingkah Naruto yang menyebabkan Hinata jadi seperti ini.

 _'Tuhan.. tolong sadarkan Naruto-kun!'_ do'a Hinata dalam hati. Dan sepertinya berhasil! Sang Kuasa yang mendengar ratapan do'a Hinata yang memelas, langsung mengabulkan keinginannya. Setengah menit kemudian, laju kecepatan motor Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih pelan.

Semakin pelan..

Tambah pelan..

Dan,

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai,"

Tak ada respon, dan Hinata masih menutup sepasang netranya erat-erat. Yah.. mungkin karena efek ketakutannya tadi.

"Hinata, apa kau akan tetap menempel padaku seperti koala sepanjang malam?" interupsi Naruto.

Dengan itu, kelopak mata Hinata sukses terbuka. Menyadari posisinya yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan segera saja ia melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di perut Naruto.

" _E-eto_.. maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Hinata kemudian turun dari jok belakang motor, kemudian berdiri menghadap pagar rumahnya yang sederhana. Begitu juga dengan apa yang ada di balik pagar itu. Rumah yang telah menjadi tempatnya tumbuh, dan menyimpan banyak kenangan hampir selama 23 tahun.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku sampai ke rumah," ujar Hinata pada Naruto dengan tersenyum malu-malu, mengingat saat ia membonceng Naruto tadi.

"Aa.. sama-sama, Hinata. Untuk itu, kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku, kok. Lagipula, gadis manis sepertimu juga tak baik jika harus pulang malam-malam sendirian. Salah-salah nanti ada yang menggodamu di tengah jalan. Hehe.." Naruto terkekeh pelan tanpa merasa berdosa. Pasalnya ia tak tahu akibat yang akan terjadi karena ucapannya tadi.

Yah.. mungkin saja Naruto saat ini tidak menyadari, bahwa dia sendiri yang terlihat sedang menggoda Hinata. Lihat saja wajah Hinata yang berubah jadi merah padam karena Naruto yang menyebutnya 'gadis manis' tadi.

"Rumahmu tak banyak berubah ya, Hinata. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku berkunjung kesini dulu."

Naruto ikut memandang kediaman Hinata. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, saat ia ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Itu pun ia datang bersama teman-temannya yang kebanyakan perempuan. Yang laki-laki hanyalah Naruto dan salah satu temannya yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru, si jenius namun punya hobi tidur yang parah. Tak kenal waktu maupun tempat, yang dilakukannya hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Termasuk saat di rumah Hinata.

Apalagi di sekitar rumah Hinata banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Sehingga tanpa perlu menggunakan _AC_ atau kipas angin, rumah Hinata akan selalu terasa sejuk. Dan kondisi itu sangatlah cocok bagi seorang teman Naruto yang bernama Shikamaru tadi.

"Kalau Naruto-kun mau, Naruto-kun bisa mampir sebentar ke rumahku." Hinata menawarkan sambil memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penawaran Hinata. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sangat senang ingin berkunjung ke rumah gadis berambut indigo itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia berpikir, ia teringat akan satu hal yang membuat kulit kecoklatannya memucat seketika. Jadilah kepalanya hanya menggeleng pelan, padahal ia ingin sekali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas penawaran Hinata tadi.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Hinata. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Takutnya nanti tetanggamu menduga hal yang tidak-tidak jika aku terlalu lama di sini,"

Yah.. sebenarnya Naruto tak begitu ikhlas saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?

"Begitu ya.." Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam suaranya tadi, lantaran Naruto menolak tawarannya. Entah pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

Hinata akui jika ucapan Naruto tadi memang ada benarnya. Pasalnya selama ini, Hinata sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah membawa satu pun makhluk yang bernama laki-laki di malam hari ke rumahnya. Selain karena keluarganya -terutama ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, yang menjunjung tinggi nilai moral dan perilaku, Hinata juga takut jika seandainya orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya, dan menyebarkann berita buruk tentangnya. Maka dari itu, selama hampir 23 tahun Hinata hidup, ia sama sekali belum mengalami dan merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan dengan 'Pacaran'.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku masuk dulu, Naruto-kun. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengantarkanku."

"Oh.. itu tidak masalah, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Namun belum sepenuhnya pintu pagar itu terbuka, Naruto kembali menyerukan namanya. Hinata pun membalikkan badannya kembali dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lantaran Naruto yang hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

"Ah.. itu.. apa aku boleh meminta _e-mail_ atau nomor ponselmu? Yah.. aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan komunikasi dengan teman-temanku saja. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kita saling membutuhkan?" ujarnya.

Hinata tergelak. Naruto sedang meminta nomor ponselnya, dan di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat senang akan hal itu. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali, itu adalah sebuah hal yang wajar, di mana teman lamamu meminta nomor telepon ataupun alamat rumah barumu agar hubungan pertemanan dapat tetap terjalin dengan baik.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan ialah, kenapa hati kecil Hinata sangat senang akan hal biasa itu?

Hinata mengangguk sekali, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel mininya dari dalam tas selempangnya. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol yang ada di sana, ia menyodorkan ponsel tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang menerima ponsel Hinata, segera mencatat nomor ponsel sekaligus alamat _e-mail_ milik Hinata pada ponsel pintarnya. Ia pun tersenyum puas dan memberikan ponsel mini itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Makasih ya, Hinata. untuk nomor ponselku kau tenang saja. Nanti tak lama setelah aku sampai di rumah, aku akan langsung meneleponmu atau mengirimimu pesan," Naruto berucap sembari menggoyangkan ponsel di telapak tangannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum kecil seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata. _Oyasumi_ ," kata Naruto kemudian sembari melambaikan tangan dan dibalas Hinata dengan hal yang sama pula.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Hu'um.."

Sebelum menaiki motornya kembali, alis Naruto mengernyit melihat suatu goresan kecil bewarna hitam di pipi Hinata. Seingatnya, tadi wajah Hinata masih bersih tanpa noda apapun.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu di wajahmu!" Naruto menunjuk pipi Hinata.

"Eh.. benarkah?" secara reflek, Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri. Namun setelah diusap beberapa kali, noda itu belum mau hilang.

Naruto menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Hinata. tanpa ada yang mengkomando, kakinya melangkah maju ke depan mendekati Hinata, hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata, dan mulai mengelus pipi putih gadis itu, dengan maksud membersihkan noda yang ia tunjuk tadi. Setelah noda itu berpindah di telapak tangan Naruto, pemuda itu baru menyadari jika benda yang ia sangka noda tersebut adalah helaian bulu mata Hinata yang kemungkinan jatuh saat perjalanan tadi.

Hinata hanya bisa dibuat terpaku atas perlakuan Naruto tadi. Tubuhnya langsung diam tak bergerak sementara jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Bahkan Hinata sampai menahan napas saat telapak tangan besar Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Aa.. dan jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"E'hem!"

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama berjengit mendengar suara deheman berat dan tegas milik seseorang. Hinata tentu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Sedangkan Naruto langsung terkesiap.

Mereka berdua yang menyadari jika jarak di antara mereka masih terlalu dekat, langsung mundur ke belakang membuat jarak masing-masing. Begitu mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara,

"Ayah!"

"Paman Hiashi!"

Wajah keduanya langsung memucat seketika bagaikan mayat.

T.B.C

Catatan Penulis:

Hai semua!

Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 setelah sekian lama menghilang...

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena kelihatannya saya update terlalu lama. Maaf banget... Bukannya saya mau ngasih harapan palsu sama pembaca karena update yang lama, tapi saya juga punya kehidupan yang lebih penting di dunia nyata. Lagipula, membangun imajinasi yang baik itu nggak segampang yang dikira.

Oh ya, saya lupa bilang di awal, kalau sebenarnya ide awal penulisan fic ini saya ambil dari kisah nyata seseorang. Dan.. Tadaaa! Jadilah fic ini.

Tapi saat saya baca ulang chapter dua ini, entah kenapa rasanya agak monoton -menurut saya. Sebenarnya waktu nulis chapter ini, saya lagi kehabisan ide, dan mood juga sedang kurang bagus. Saya sadar, kalau fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan, dan saya juga harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, apalagi saya masih newbie.

Baiklah, itu sedikit dari saya. Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang ngasih review, nge-fav, nge-follow, atau silent reader.

Terima Kasih...

Ini untuk yang muncul di kolom review:

AyaNay Hajime: emang Naruto yang lebih mirip kucing sih. Tapi kan Hinata juga imut dan polos kayak kucing kecil. Atau, gimana kalau kamu aja yang jadi kucing kecilnya?

NH-chan: Makasih ya.. do'ain aja supaya author tetap bisa nglajutin fic ini sampai tamat.

Sukanyaanimesamakpop: Untuk ch.1 memang saya buat seperti itu, namanya juga pembuka/prolog. Dan saya juga menyesuaikannya dengan plot dan kerangka cerita yang sudah saya buat sebelumnya. Jadi, maaf ya, kalau NaruHina-nya masih sedikit, entar author tambahin lagi jadi lebih banyak..

Luluk-chan473: Terima kasih.. ini udah dilanjut kok..

Helena Yuki: Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya..

See You Next Time...

Mind to Review?


	3. Perasaan yang Muncul Tiba-tiba

**MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur maju-mundur, dll

.

Hope you like it...

Happy Reading!

.

Chapter 03 – Perasaan yang Muncul Tiba-tiba

.

.

 _Aku tak menyangka jika perasaanku padanya akan berubah._

 _Aku mencintainya._

 _Tapi, apa ia juga mencintaiku?_

.

.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kira-kira berusia 50-an, kini terlihat sedang memperhatikan, atau lebih tepatnya menatap tajam penuh intimidasi objek yang duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai biru tua yang menjadi objek tatapan laki-laki itu hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari pemiliki iris mata yang sama persis dengannya.

Dua puluh menit hampir berlalu, dan keheningan masih menyelimuti suasana di antara dua manusia berbeda usia itu. Sementara itu di sudut ruangan, dua manusia lain tengah memperhatikan interaksi kaku tersebut sambil berpandangan bingung satu sama lain.

"Katakan, Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama orang tidak jelas itu?!" Hiashi –lelaki paruh baya tadi, bersuara dengan nada datarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi objek pertanyaannya, mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Ia kembali menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya, dan bola matanya berputar bosan. Ayolah.. ia sudah menjawan pertanyaan itu sebanyak lima kali! Dan ayahnya masih belum percaya sepertinya.

"Ayah, bukankah tadi Hinata sudah mengatakan, jika ia adalah teman sekelas Hinata di SMA dulu. Tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan, dan ia membantu mengantarkan Hinata pulang karena jalan sedang macet dan tidak ada satu pun bus yang lewat. Dan juga, ia punya nama, Ayah. Namanya Naruto. Jadi, Hinata mohon berhentilah menyebutnya orang tidak jelas," jelas Hinata panjang dan lebar. Di dalam kepalanya, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus menjelaskan hal sama secara berulang-ulang sepanjang malam. Oh.. dan mungkin saja di keesokan harinya mulutnya juga akan mengeluarkan busa.

Ya ampun.. Kenapa ayahnya harus memiliki sifat protektif yang berlebihan seperti itu? Demi apapun, Hinata sudah berumur 23 tahun, dan ia bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Ayah tidak bertanya siapa nama laki-laki itu tadi. Kalaupun seandainya kau tidak mendapatkan bus, kau kan bisa menelepon Ayah atau Neji. Dan kenapa kau mau saja diantar oleh.. siapa tadi namanya?"

"Naruto. Hinata juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi Hinata berpikir jika Ayah dan Kak Neji pasti masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, dan mungkin juga lelah. Jadi, Hinata tak tega jika harus menyuruh Ayah atau Kak Neji untuk menjemput Hinata." Hinata menundukan wajahnya kembali.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Hiashi.

"Sudahlah, _Anata.._ Lagipula aku yakin kalau teman Hinata itu orang yang baik. Buktinya ia mau menolong Hinata." Hikari –ibu Hinata ikut menambahkan. Hinata yang mendengar ibunya berkomentar seperti itu langsung memandang ke arah ibunya dan tersenyum, seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu, karena kau tak melihat langsung kelakuan bocah itu tadi. Dia hampir saja mencium Hinata di depan mataku, jika aku tak menginterupsi mereka!"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Pikirannya langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi, saat jemari Naruto menyentuh pipinya, dan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah kembali. Bersiap untuk menyangkal ucapannya.

"N-naruto-kun tidak menciumku, Ayah! Ia hanya membantuku membersihkan kotoran yang ada di wajahku."

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupanya," gumam Hiashi disertai kekehan mengejek.

"Kau hanya tak memperhatikan bagaimana wajah mesumnya tadi, saat ia menyentuh wajahmu, Hinata!"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena pernyataan ayahnya. Bukan hanya malu, tapi juga karena kesal. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hiashi dari awal hingga akhir, tak ubahnya seperti godaan yang memojokkan dirinya.

Walaupun Hinata tahu dengan sangat jika ayahnya bukanlah tipe seorang manusia berselera humor tinggi, ataupun suka bersikap jahil, tapi tetap saja bagi Hinata saat ini, sifat ayahnya benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslinya yang dingin dan hemat kalimat. Lihatlah, ayahnya bahkan dua kali lipat lebih cerewet!

"Hinata sudah katakan berulang kali pada Ayah, kalau Naruto-kun itu orang baik!" suara Hianta sedikit meninggi.

' _Walau kenyatannya dulu ia memang mesum sih.. Tapi bisa saja kan sekarang dia telah berubah."_ sambungnya di dalam hati.

Hiashi sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar nada bicara Hinata. sejak kapan anak keduanya tersebut berani bicara seperti itu?

"Hinata! Kau-"

"Maafkan Hinata, Ayah. Tapi saat ini Hinata sangat lelah, dan ingin segera tidur," potong Hinata cepat, memotong ucapan ayahnya. Jika terus dibiarkan mungkin saja ayahnya akan terus menginterogasinya tanpa henti.

Hinata lalu berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki semenjak tadi, dan kaki rampingnya mulai berjalan menuju ruangan di mana kamar tercintanya berada, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gemas sang ayah yang masih mengarah padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut. Terhitung sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah petang tadi, hingga menjelang jam sembilan malam. Ia tak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia terus melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, otak pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tengah mengelana sendiri ke beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Salah satunya saat bersama mantan teman sebangkunya tadi.

"Ya ampun.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!"

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menerawang langit-langit dalam kamarnya. Saat ini, pemuda tersebut tengah sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk liburan. Yah.. lusa kemarin Kushina –ibu Naruto bilang kalau ia memenangkan undian, dan mendapat hadiah berupa dua tiket liburan gratis bersama pasangan.

Hah.. dasar orang tua. Apa mereka sama sekali tak kasihan dengannya yang tengah gundah gulana sendiri di rumah? Pikir Naruto.

"Hinata ya.." kembali ia bergumam pelan. Kali ini ia menyebut nama gadis yang membuat pikirannya bingung saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia menangkup kedua belah pipinya sendiri. Masih dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi halus Hinata tadi. Dan masih pula ia rasakan ketika kedua pipi Hinata menghangat di telapak tangannya. Dan juga..

" _Baka_! apa yang kupikirkan _dattebayo..._ "

Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan gadis berambut biru tua tersebut, jantung Naruto selalu berpacu dengan cepat. Padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata setelah sekian lama. Tapi rasanya sungguh lain. Meskipun ia telah menjadi teman sebangku Hinata selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia merasa biasa saja.

Menyebut nama Hinata, membuat pemuda berusia 24 tahun tersebut tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku belum menelepon atau mengirimi Hinata pesan!"

Tangannya terulur ke arah nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, berniat untuk mengambil _smartphone_ kesayangannya. Setelahnya ia mencari daftar kontak di deretan huruf H, dan tak lama kemudian, nama 'Hinata' pun tertangkap oleh mata birunya.

"Aa.. ini dia!" serunya kecil. Segera saja ia menekan tombol hijau di sana.

"Semoga saja Hinata belum tidur dan mengangkat panggilanku." Batinnya harap-harap cemas dengan menempelkan _handphone_ tersebut ke telinganya. Beberapa saat ia menunggu panggilannya tersambung, hingga akhirnya hp-nya bergetar, menandakan jika panggilannya telah diangkat. Senyum Naruto pun mengembang.

" _Halo.."_

"!" Naruto tergelak mendengar suara yang menjawab teleponnya di seberang sana. Kenapa suara Hinata berubah menjadi berat dan serak seperti laki-laki? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Halo Hinata.. I-ini aku, Naruto.."

" _Oh.. Jadi ini kau, bocah ingusan?! Ada perlu apa kau menelepon Hinata malam-malam begini? Kau pasti mau mengajaknya untuk berbuat macam-macam kan? Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tak akan mengijinkan putriku lagi untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu! Jadi, jangan berharap untuk bertemu Hinata lagi!"_

"T-tunggu Paman Hia-"

Tutt..

Tutt..

"-shi.."

"Yah.. sambungannya diputus.."

Naruto mendengus sambil memandang layar hp-nya dengan tatapan nanar. Kembali ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Sementara dalam posisi seperti itu, otaknya kembali sibuk untuk berpikir.

"Kenapa justru Paman Hiashi yang mengangkatnya? Dan apa-apaan itu tadi dia mengataiku bocah ingusan dan laki-laki mesum? Hah.. benar benar.." helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"Apa mungkin Hinata sudah tidur ya? Tapi kenapa _handphone_ -nya bisa dibawa sama Paman Hiashi?"

Yah.. biarkanlah Naruto berasumsi sendiri untuk sesaat.

Sementara itu...

"Ayah.."

Hiashi mendongak mendapati anak keduanya tengah berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya yang mulai mengkeriput, mengernyit heran. Bukankah putrinya tadi bilang, jika ia kelelahan dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur? Tapi kenapa ia kembali lagi kesini.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Respon Hiashi dengan nada dinginnya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata yang sedikit membentaknya tadi. Tapi ia juga menyadari, jika Hinata seperti itu mungkin juga karena dirinya sendiri yang bersikap berlebihan. Tapi tak ada yang salah kan jika seorang ayah mengkhawatirkan putrinya sendiri? Apalagi ketika melihat anak gadisnya hampir dicium oleh laki-laki asing tak dikenal -menurut pandangannya.

"Emm.. apa Ayah melihat ponselku? Seingatku, terakhir kali aku meletakannya di sini," ucap Hinata dengan isyarat tangannya yang menunjuk meja kecil di ruang keluarga.

"Oh.. itu.."

Hiashi merogoh saku di celana longgarnya. Seketika wajah Hinata berbinar saat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Hiashi. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat kelegaan yang tercetak di wajah putrinya. Ia pun memberikan ponsel mini itu kepada Hinata.

"Lain kali jangan meletakkannya sembarangan lagi, Hinata," ujarnya menasehati, dan dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

"Iya.. terima kasih, Ayah. Hinata juga ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Hiashi hanya megeluarkan seulas senyum tipis. Namun kali ini disertai dengan tepukan di kepala _indigo_ milik putrinya.

Hinata sempat tersentak pelan saat sang ayah berbuat demikian. Sudah sejak lama Hiashi tidak mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang seperti saat ini. Hah.. betapa ia merindukan hal-hal semacam ini. Hal-hal yang sudah jarang ia dapatkan di umurnya yang sudah berkepala dua.

"Sudahlah.. Ayah juga berlebihan tadi. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur, bukankah besok kau harus bekerja?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hai'.. kalau begitu Hinata ke kamar dulu. Ayah juga sebaiknya segera beristirahat. _Oyasumi_.." Hinata tersenyun sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya kembali

"Hn.. _Oyasumi_.."

.

.

.

"Eh? Ini nomor siapa ya?

Hinata terheran-heran ketika menemukan nomor asing tanpa nama di daftar _log_ -nya.

Awalnya Hinata hanya sekedar iseng memainkan ponselnya saat dirinya telah berada di atas kasur. Rasa kantuk yang tadinya sempat menghampirinya, hilang entah kemana saat ia sedang mencari ponselnya tadi. Dan seperti inilah Hinata saat dirinya tak bisa tidur, maka ia akan memainkan ponselnya sampai matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya.

Sampailah ketika otak hinata menyuruh jemarinya untuk melihat daftar panggilan. Jari-jari lentiknya, menyentuh dan menggeser touchsreen ke atas, menemukan beberapa nama orang yang meneleponnya akhir-akhir ini. Yang palinh banyak berasal dari Saara -sahabatnya dan Neji -kakaknya. Selebihnya berasal dari Deidara, Sasori, dan adiknya -Hanabi.

Namun dahi Hinata dibuat mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap nomor asing di ponselnya. Dan dahinya semakin mengernyit bingung, bahwa nomor tak dikenal itu juga menghubunginya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Saat melihat durasi panggilan, ia mengetahui fakta bahwa panggilan itu telah diangkat selama hampir lima menit. Dan ia tahu siapa yang telah mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa seizinnya.

Tak lain adalah Hiashi –ayahnya sendiri.

Yah.. Hinata tak terlalu bingung dengan hal itu. Namun saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu, ia tiba-tiba panik sendiri. Ah.. bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan hal itu.

Hinata ingat jika Naruto berkata bahwa ia akan meneleponnya.

Entah salah Naruto yang tidak jelas akan meneleponny pukul berapa, atau salah dirinya yang tak sengaja melupakan ponselnya di ruang keluarga, sehingga membuat Hiashi mengangkat panggilan itu.

Bahkan Hinata tak bisa membayangkan wajah ayahnya saat berbicara dengan Naruto di seberang telepon sana.

Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto ketika yang mengangkat panggilannya bukanlah si pemilik handphone, melainkan ayah dari yang punya handphone.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini!?

"Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Naruto-kun lagi ya?"

Ia berpikir sejenak. Niatnya ingin meluruskan keadaan dengan menghubungi teman pirangnya tersebut. Namun ia urungkan kembali niatnya saat jam dinding kamarnya hampir menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Sebaiknya kutelepon besok saja, mungkin Naruto-kun sudah tidur." Hinata berasumsi sendiri. Ia memang tak mengetahui dengan pasti apakah Naruto telah tidur atau belum. Hinata hanya takut mengganggu Naruto jika seandainya pemuda itu telah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Hinata menaruh ponsel mininya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya mulai memberat. Sebelum benar-benar terpejam, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa sadar,

" _Oyasumi_ , Naruto-kun.."

.

.

.

" _Oyasumi_ , kucing kecil.."

Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan, kalau malam itu Naruto masih terjaga. Entah itu secara kebetulan atau tidak, tapi Naruto merasa bahwa si kucing kecil atau Hinata, baru saja mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya.

Terdengar aneh memang, tapi itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

Seperti ia dan Hinata telah memiliki ikatan. Tapi bukankah mereka memang memilikinya dulu?

 _Ikatan persahabatan.._

Naruto tahu itu, tapi masalahnya ikatan tersebut telah berubah. Bukan lagi ikatan persahabatan, tapi lebih dari itu.

Dan Naruto baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah hampir lima tahun tidak melihat sosok Hinata.

Bahwa perasaannya telah berubah kepada teman semasa SMA nya tersebut.

Ia masih menyukai Hinata, tapi bukan sebagi teman maupun sahabat, melainkan seperti laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan pada umumnya.

Lebih tepatnya ia mencintai Hinata.

Ya, ia mencintai sahabatnya. Mantan teman sebangkunya. Seseorang yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan kucing kecil karena wajah manis dan imutnya.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Hyuga Hinata.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah Hinata merasakan hal lain saat bertemu dengannya kembali?

Apa gadis itu juga sama sepertinya?

Atau mungkin Hinata mencintai orang lain saat ini?

Entahlah, Naruto pun tak tahu pasti. Karena yang tahu isi terdalam dari hati manusia, hanyalah Tuhan semata.

Termasuk dengan perasaan Hinata.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketemu lagi, minna!

nih, chapter 3 udah saya update. Yah, saya tahu kalau di chapter ini, scene NaruHina nya sama sekali nggak ada. yang banyak justru interaksi Hinata sama ayahnya, Hiashi. Saya sendiri juga bingung mau buat gimana lagi, ini aja dah mentok idenya.

di awal saya pengennya nyeritain perasaannya Naruto sama Hinata. tapi nggak tahunya malah jadi kayak gini.

Okelah, itu dari saya. Lagi-lagi saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para reader sekalian. Terutama yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat ngasih review, nge-fav, sama nge-follow.. kalian adalah apresiasi terbesar buat saya.. *peluk cium satu-satu*

Dan lagi, saya mau berterima kasih sama sahabat saya AyaNay Hajime yang selalu ngingetin saya buat update. Lope you Mbak brow!...

.

Untuk kamu yang Review:

AyaNay Hajime: Bonekanya udah abis mbak, tulisannya kan Limited Edition. Tapi kalau sampeyan masih mau, entar saya beliin, tapi pake duitnya situ lho ya.. :P

Helena Yuki: Nasibnya Naruto? pasti situ bisa nebak sendiri kan kalau Naruto berhadapan sama ayahnya Hinata. Ya kayak gitu..

Luluk-chan473: Ini udah saya usahain update agak cepet, semoga aja nggak kelamaan nunggu ya. Terima kasih..

Fad375: Mantap ya? kok kayak makanan sih, hehe.. makasih

.

Terima Kasih..

See You Next Time..

Mind to Review?


	4. Undangan

**MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur maju-mundur, slight SasuSaku scene, dll

.

Hope you like it...

Happy Reading!

.

Chapter 04 – Undangan

.

.

Sang mentari baru saja naik di kaki langit timur. Menyilaukan sinarnya yang bewarna kuning kemerahan ke segala penjuru arah yang dilaluinya. Induk burung mulai terbang keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makanan. Hinggap dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon yang lain. meneteskan sisa-sisa embun pagi yang masih tertinggal di dedaunan.

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari di mana sebagian besar orang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan hingga siang di pulau kapuk. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang anak manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Engghhhh..."

Pemuda 24 tahun tersebut menggeliat malas, mencari posisi ternyaman dalam tidurnya. Persetan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus ke kaca jendelanya, hingga menyilaukan mata safirnya, ataupun dengan jam wekernya yang terus berdering di telinganya. Hingga tak lama jam bewarna orange tersebut berhenti mengeluarkan suara dengan sendirinya. Jangan tanya apa yang menyebabkan benda itu mati mendadak. Tanyakan saja pada tangan _tan_ milik Naruto yang mencoba mematikan alarm jam itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar, namun justru salah sasaran, membuat weker itu jatuh mencium lantai dan terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian. Namun seolah tak menyadari apa-apa, laki-laki itu kembali tertarik ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, hari Minggu termasuk ke dalam hari istimewanya. Selain karena hari itu hari libur rutin, kemarin ia baru saja mendapatkan banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor tempatnya magang, dan hal itu terus membuatnya mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

 _Demi apapun itu, ia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang sedang magang! Dan kenapa ia harus dapat tugas lebih banyak dari pegawai yang jelas-jelas bekerja di sana?! Mentang-mentang ia hanya magang, terus mereka bisa seenaknya saja padanya, begitu? Menyebalkan!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah ekspresi kekesalannya.

Dan selama satu hari Minggu tersebut, tak seorang pun dapat mengganggunya, termasuk ibunya yang galak sekalipun. Kushina –ibu Naruto sendiri pun tak mau menaikkan tekanan darahnya lagi karena kelakuan rutin anak semata wayangnya itu. Lagipula, ia sendiri masih butuh istirahat karena baru pulang dari liburannya kemarin sore.

Drrttt... Drrttt..

" _Kuso_! Siapa pula yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini? Mengganggu saja!" keluh Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan dengusan kesal, ia menyambar benda persegi itu.

"Halo,"

" _Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga,_ Baka!"

"Sakura-chan?!" mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar sepenuhnya.

" _Iya ini aku! Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalamu karena tak menjawab panggilanku. Dasar!_ "

" _Gomen,_ Sakura-chan _.._ kau pasti tahu kan kebiasaanku di hari Minggu seperti apa."

" _Ya ya.. kau bahkan lebih parah dari seekor kerbau jika di hari Minggu.._ "

"Hehe.. memangnya ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Oh ya.. apa hari ini kau ada kau ada rencana? selain tidur tentunya.._ "

Naruto terdiam sebentar, berpikir tentang jawaban yang akan ia berikan untuk Sakura.

"Emm.. kurasa tidak. Memang kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?"

" _Ke kafe biasa tempat kita berkumpul dulu, jam sepuluh nanti. Bagaimana? Kau bisa?_ "

"Oh.. baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Tapi Sakura-chan _,_ kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

" _Aa.. itu masih rahasia. Kalau mau tahu, datang saja._ "

"Tapi.."

" _Pokonya kau harus datang! Aku juga akan mengajak Sasuke-kun nanti._ _Jaa.._ "

Tutt.. tutt..

"Hah.. Sakura-chan, selalu saja membuat orang lain penasaran," Naruto memandang bosan ke layar hp-nya yang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam itu. Sesaat ia teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sakura lewat telepon tadi.

" _Teme_ juga ikut ya .." gumamnya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya menarik .."

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan beberapa buah penggalan lirik lagu yang terkenal di masa kini. Sedangkan matanya terpejam menikmati alunan suaranya sendiri, dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus bergerak ke kanan kiri, menenteng sebuah selang kecil yang mengucurkan airnya ke bermacam-macam tanaman yang tumbuh di sana.

"Hinata.."

Suara itu menyadarkan Hinata. Gadis berambut nila itu membuka matanya dan menoleh, mendapati seorang perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai kakak iparnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kak Tenten.." Segera Hinata menyudahi kegiatan menyiramnya tersebut. Dimatikannya keran air, dan diletakkannya selang pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Tenten dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kak Tenten kenapa di sini? Bukankah Kak Neji menyuruhmu untuk tetap beristirahat?" tanya Hinata sambil menuntun wanita berambut coklat tersebut untuk duduk di sebuah sofa ruang keluarga.

"Aku bosan Hinata .. yang kulakukan hanya tidur, makan, dan menonton tv. Sesekali aku juga ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan kegiatan lain. Tapi Neji selalu saja melarangku. Padahal ia tahu kalau aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan,"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama keluhan yang selalu terlontar dari kakak iparnya tersebut. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Hinata sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kakaknya setiap akhir pekan begitu mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki keponakan. Hal itu membuatnya sangat senang, hingga tak tahu bahwa selama ini Tenten merasa tak enak padanya, karena hampir seluruh pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan oleh Hinata semua.

"Kak Neji hanya khawatir padamu, Kak.. Apalagi keponakanku ini sebentar lagi akan lahir. Jika aku menjadi Kak Neji, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Hinata dengan mengelus pelan perut buncit kakak iparnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbayang, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita hamil dan begitu diperhatikan oleh suami?

Hinata pun teringat dengan kakaknya, Neji, saat pertama kali mendengar kabar bahwa istrinya, Tenten tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Saat itu, belum pernah Hinata melihat ekspresi begitu bahagia yang terpancar dari raut wajah Neji. Begitu pun dengan kekhawatirannya saat Tenten muntah-muntah ataupun meringis, sambil memegangi perutnya karena si jabang bayi yang menendang-nendang.

" _Ya, ampun.. aku memikirkan apa, sih.. Jangankan hamil, menikah saja belum.."_ Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tenten yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh Hinata, mengernyit bingung.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap, " _E-eto_.. aku baik-baik saja, Kak," katanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, bukankah hari ini Kak Tenten ada jadwal untuk _check up_ rutin?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, rencananya begitu. Tapi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Neji-kun langsung pergi ke kantor. Ada rapat penting mendadak katanya. Dan ia diperintah untuk menggantikan bosnya yang sedang ke luar kota."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menemanimu. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya banyak kegiatan hari ini."

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Hinata. Aku .. aku tak mau semakin merepotkanmu. Kau pasti juga kelelahan karena mengerjakan banyak hal sejak tadi pagi."

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok. Justru aku senang bisa melakukannya," Hinata tersenyum, "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakan darimu."

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku bisa apa jika salah satu dari kalian sudah keras kepala dan cerewet seperti ini," ujar Tenten pura-pura pasrah. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Jika Kak Neji cerewet, itu tandanya ia menyayangimu .."

"Tapi, Hinata, ia bahkan lebih cerewet dari yang aku bayangkan. Setahuku waktu kita pacaran sampai menikah dulu, ia tak pernah banyak bicara. Tapi begitu tahu aku hamil, aku merasa seperti punya saingan beradu mulut," Tenten memutar kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Nanti lama-kelamaan Kak Tenten juga akan terbiasa." Sekali lagi Hinata mengelus perut buncit milik Tenten.

"Aa.. aku bahkan sampai lupa membersihkan tanganku. Sebentar ya, Kak .. aku mau ke belakang dulu, sekalian membuatkanmu susu."

Hinata beranjak dari sofa, lantas berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan dapur. Tak berselang lama, ia kembali dengan segelas susu putih yang masih hangat. Ia meletakkan minuman untuk ibu hamil itu di hadapan Tenten.

"Minumlah, Kak.. sementara itu aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu untuk mengantarmu. Setelah itu kita berangkat.."

"Iya .. terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu selama ini."

"Cukup dengan melihatmu dan keponakanku sehat, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.."

.

.

.

 **Pukul 11.00 a.m. Di salah satu kafe pusat kota Konoha...**

" _Gomen_ , aku terlambat, Sakura-chan.."

Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan kedua sahabatnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dilihat dari manapun, pemuda itu pasti terburu-buur dalam perjalanannya tadi. Bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke sengaja tak melakukan apapun dan lebih memilih memperhatikan kawan pirangnya tersebut dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Kau tetap tak berubah ya, _Dobe_.." Komentar Sasuke datar sembari menyesap sedikit kopi hitamnya. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya ikut mengangguk dengan wajah kesal.

"Diam kau, _Teme_! Apa kau tahu seperti apa perjuanganku untuk sampai ke sini, hah?!" ucap Naruto tak terima. Matanya melotot, dan telunjuknya teracung ke arah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu perjuangan untuk meninggalkan mimpi indahmu, begitu?" cibir Sakura sinis. Pemuda bermata biru itu hanya menggaruk rambut belakangnya dan menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, ku akui aku memang tertidur lagi tadi. Dan.." Naruto melirik jam tangannya, "Aku hanya terlambat satu jam, _dattebayo_.. Seharusnya itu masih bisa di toleransi. Benar kan?"

"Ya ya.. terserah kau saja, Naruto. Cepatlah duduk! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Sakura menunjuk pada kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kami? Maksudmu _Teme_ juga terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini?" tanya Naruto heran begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tak lama berselang pelayan datang menghampirinya dan bertanya mengenai menu apa yang akan ia pesan. Naruto hanya memesan sekenanya. Lagipula tujuan utamanya datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke mengiyakan. Seperti biasa, ia hanya menggunakan dua huruf konsonan andalannya untuk menjawab hal-hal dengan singkat.

"Cih, jawaban macam apa itu," dengus Naruto. "Lalu kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu.

Di hadapan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke saling terdiam dan melirik satu sama lain. Naruto yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh keduanya merasa aneh sendiri. Mereka ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?

Hampir tiga puluh detik berlalu, dan Naruto masih menunggu respon dari mereka dengan malas. Hingga matanya terfokus pada gerakan tangan Sakura yang merogoh tas selempang merahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Dua buah kertas abu-abu yang terlipat dan terbungks rapi di dalam plastik dengan pita emas yang melingkarinya. Dalam benak Naruto, benda itu seperti,

' _Hah? Undangan?'_

"Ini untukmu, Naruto," Sakura menyodorkan salah satu dari undangan tersebut kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto menatap bergantian antara undangan itu dengan Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Dalam undangan tersebut tercetak dengan jelas tulisan 'Untuk Uzumaki Naruto'. Dan di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura' dengan obyek berbentuk hati yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto tergelak. Matanya menatap hampir tak percaya pada undangan tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit. Dan tepat saat pandangannya berhenti ke arah dua anak manusia itu, raut wajahnya berubah. Matanya sedikit menyipit meminta penjelasan keduanya.

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri, _Dobe_.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi, bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang, kalau kau dan Sakura-chan,"

"Itu dulu. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah berubah."

"Begitu ya.." Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah jika memang seperti itu,"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri Naruto, takdir manusia hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Kami memang bermusuhan dan saling membenci dulu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau musuhku lah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "Huh.. kau selalu saja bersikap dingin. Apa setelah menjadi istrimu nanti, kau akan terus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kosakata tidak jelasmu itu?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas jengah, dan mata hitamnya berputar bosan. Jarinya terangkat untuk menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Hh.. Baiklah, _Ohime-sama_.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Di depan mereka, Naruto terkekeh geli memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Ia tak menyangka jika sepasang sahabatnya, yang bahkan memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang, serta tak pernah akur satu sama lain, memutuskan untuk menikah menjadi suami istri.

Naruto sendiri masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika Sakura memaki teman-teman wanitanya karena menggodanya habis-habisan. Mereka bilang, jika ia dan Sasuke akan sangat serasi jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atau membayangkan jika seandainya Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke, dan seperti apa anak-anak mereka nanti. Terus seperti itu hingga Sakura menggebrak meja dengan keras.

" _Shannaro_!Siapa yang mau dengan si muka tembok itu, hah?! Asal kalian tahu, sampai badan Chouji jadi kurus sekalipun, aku tak akan mau menikah dengannya! Apalagi sampai punya anak. Hih..! dan berhentilah menggodaku!" Sakura berujar kesal. Wajah hingga telinganya memerah karena malu dan marah layaknya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, orang yang dibencinya.

"Kenapa namaku juga dibawa-bawa? Aku kan memang sudah kurus. Huh.. dasar Sakura!" gerutu Chouji tak terima dari seberang meja Sakura.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau dengan di dada rata itu? Dia itu sama sekali bukan tipeku. Dan kalau seandainya ia jadi istriku, mungkin lama-lama aku bisa terkena gangguan telinga karena mulut cerewetnya itu."

Dan Naruto yakin betul jika itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh sahabatnya, Sasuke, selama ia mengenalnya.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Aku tak menyangka, secepat ini kalian akan mendahuluiku.. haha.." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Hn.. terima kasih, Naruto.." balas Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, terima kasih, Naruto. Kau juga, cepatlah cari kekasih agar bisa menyusul kami.." kata Sakura dengan kerlingan jahil yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Haha.. itu masalah gampang. Kalian tunggu saja kabar dariku nanti, Oke." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyengir lebar.

' _Karena saat ini aku sudah punya target,_ dattebayo _..'_

"Oh ya, kenapa kalian membawa dua undangan? Lalu yang satu itu untuk siapa?" mata Naruto tertarik pada satu undangan yang masih berada di tangan Sakura. Undangan itu terbalik, sehingga tak memperlihatkan siapa nama penerimanya.

"Oh.. ini untuk.." Sakura membalik undangan itu dan membacanya sekilas. "Emm.. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata?!" ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah. Antara heran, terkejut, dan juga senang.

"Iya. Seingatku, tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi, kami ingin memberikannya secara langsung. Sekalian aku juga ingin main ke rumahnya. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku yang pemalu itu,"

"Biar aku saja yang memberikannya, Sakura-chan!" potong Naruto cepat.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya heran. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi ia merasa kalau Naruto sedikit salah tingkah begitu mendengar nama Hinata.

"A-aku? aku.. yah.. aku hanya,"

"Wajahmu memerah, _Dobe_.." Sasuke menyahut menyadari pipi kecoklatan milik Naruto yang merona tipis.

' _Ck.. SIALAN KAU,_ TEME _!'_ dalam diri Naruto berteriak. Empat sudut siku-siku saling terbentuk di kepalanya. Tangannya yang berada di bawah meja juga terasa gatal. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut 'jujur' Sasuke dengan tisu bekas makannya. Kenapa juga sahabatnya itu harus punya kepandaian membaca ekspresi seseorang? Dan lihatlah sekarang, bahkan Sakura yang tadinya tak menyadari tingkah anehnya, langsung tersenyum dan menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"Oh.. Hinata rupanya.."

"Tidak, kalian salah paham! Bukan seperti itu! Aku memang bertemu lagi dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, dan kami.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. kau tak usah malu mengakuinya. Hinata itu gadis baik dan juga perhatian. Yah, walaupun agak pemalu sih.. Tapi, justru hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin manis.."

"Apa kau juga menyukai Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sinis. Begitu mendengarnya, Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke mungkin cemburu pada Hinata. Ayolah.. Sakura memang menyukai Hinata, tapi itu tak lain karena Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Lagipula Hinata itu perempuan. Sama sepertinya. Sakura juga bukan pecinta sesama jenis. Lalu buat apa Sasuke cemburu? Ingin sekali Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke, dan berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia hanya mencintai pemuda itu seorang, supaya Sasuke tak berpikir aneh-aneh lagi tentangnya.

Daripada itu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada Naruto. Menginterupsi pemuda bermata biru laut tersebut kembali.

"Bukankah dulu dia selalu menjadi teman sebangkumu di SMA? Jadi wajar saja kalau kau punya rasa padanya. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya? Ah.. atau jangan-jangan Hinata dulu sudah punya pacar, jadi kau tidak berani 'menembaknya'? begitu?"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah perkataan Sakura yang seperti tiada habisnya. Irisnya bergulir ke kanan, kiri, atas, lalu bawah. Menghindari tatapan ingin tahu Sakura. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai berkumpul di sekitar dahinya.

Tepat saat mata Naruto tak sengaja mengarah ke jendela besar kafe yang memperlihatkan hiruk pikuk kota Konoha di hari Minggu, ia menangkap sebuah siluet sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berdiri dari kusrsi dan menyambar undangan yang ditujukan untuk Hinata dari tangan Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Maafkan aku _Teme_ , Sakura- _chan_ , aku lupa kalau aku ternyata punya urusan lain hari ini. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" ucapnya cepat, secepat langkahnya untuk segera menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu, terutama Sakura bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya.

Namun saat tubuh Naruto sampai di ambang pintu keluar, kakinya berhenti melangkah. Punggungnya berbalik. Kemudian ia menyengir lebar.

"Oh ya.. Undangan Hinata biar aku yang bawa! Ku pastikan nanti dia akan datang di pernikahan kalian! Sekali lagi selamat, ya! _Jaa_.." seru Naruto lalu berbalik kembali, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah keduanya.

Di tempatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke menatap _cengo_ kepergian Naruto. Sakura mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke lewat tatapan matanya, namun hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahu. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura kesal kembali.

"Mungkin saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.." akhirnya Sasuke menjawab. Walau sepertinya ia kurang peduli dengan hal yang akan Naruto lakukan nanti. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah Sakura langsung berbinar senang.

"Benar juga! tadi kan dia membawa undangannya Hinata!" serunya bersemangat. "Aku tak menyangka kalau si Naruto itu benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Seandainya Hinata juga menyukai Naruto.. pasti.."

"Maksudmu Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto?" sela Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sakura menghela nafas sedih, dan pancaran matanya berubah menjadi sendu seketika.

"Bukan begitu.. Hinata tentu menyukai Naruto, karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Hanya saja, dulu Hinata pernah bercerita padaku, kalau ia pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan Sayangnya orang itu sama sekali tak menaruh rasa pada Hinata." tutur Sakura.

"Dan Hinata masih berharap pada orang itu?" tebak Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat. Tebakan Sasuke benar-benar tepat. Darimana pemuda itu tahu?

"Hei hei! aku hanya berasumsi saja. Tak perlu sekaget itu.." kata Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pemikiran Sakura.

"Yah.. kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_.." Sakura menatap ke arah jendela. Ia nampak menghela nafas sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis."Tapi kuharap Hinata telah melupakannya sekarang.."

"Hn.."

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya lahir," Tenten berucap pelan. Wanita berambut coklat itu mengelus perutnya dengan senyum yang terus melekat di bibirnya.

Di sampingnya, Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku kakak iparnya. Ia senang mengetahui Tenten juga senang. Pasalnya, saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat pemeriksaan, Hinata merasakan hawa tak enak yang menguar pada diri Tenten. Hinata tahu, wanita itu mungkin sedikit kecewa karena bukan suaminya sendiri yang mengantarnya. Namun karena tak mau mengecewakan Hinata yang sudah banyak membantunya, akhirnya ia menuruti keinginan adik iparnya itu.

Meski sedikit kecewa, tapi ujung-ujungnya Tenten tetap senang setelah melihat keadaan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata bersyukur, karena setidaknya Tenten berubah ceria lagi seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Hinata.."

"Iya, sama-sama, Kak. Kau tahu, aku juga tidak sabar menunggu kehadirannya. Kira-kira keponakanku ini akan mirip dengan siapa ya?" Hinata kemudian tertawa pelan. Matanya menatap ke atas, mencoba menerawang. Tenten yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata –yang entah ditujukan pada siapa– juga ikut tertawa. Benar juga. Kira-kira anaknya nanti seperti siapa ya? Neji yang kalem? Atau justru dirinya yang selalu banyak tingkah? Aa.. Biarlah itu semua jadi kejutan.

"Hinata!"

Deg..

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika. Suara itu. Ia jelas mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya di tengah keramaian kota. Dan ia tahu pemilik suara itu.

Hinata memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Tubuhnya terpaku dengan mulut membuka kecil. Benar-benar sesuai dugaannya.

"Naruto-kun.." lirihnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Tenten berdiri di bawah jejeran pohon maple yang daunnya mulai bewarna kemerahan. Senyum mataharinya merekah. Dengan menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona, Naruto berjalan maju ke arah Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata.." Naruto berujar. Suaranya terdengar canggung.

Hinata terdiam. Ini kali kedua ia bertemu dengan Naruto kembali setelah hujan reda malam itu. Bukan di tempat atau waktu yang sama memang. Tapi tetap saja, baginya ini seperti _deja vu_.

"Hinata? kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" di sebelahnya, Tenten berbisik. Sedikit ia guncang tubuh Hinata yang mematung.

"Eh?!" Hinata terperanjat. Di tatapnya Tenten dengan pancaran mata kebingungan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin terjadi. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan lirikan serta telunjuk Tenten yang terus menunjuk ke depan. Seolah memperingatkannya. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten.

"Naruto-kun?!" dan kali ini ia benar-benar tersadar. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai membeku bak bertemu tokoh idol, hanya karena melihat Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mungkin bersiap menertawainya dirinya.

"Haha.. Ya ampun Hinata, kau ini lucu sekali. Apa secepat itu kau lupa denganku?" Naruto terbahak sebentar. Diperhatikannya Hinata yang tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya.

"Kau bahkan melihatku seperti melihat hantu."

"A-ano.. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. A-aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiranmu tadi."

"Ternyata benar aku seperti hantu ya.." mulut Naruto mengerucut. Wajahnya tertekuk. Pura-pura kecewa.

"Hihi.. Naruto-kun, berhentilah membuat raut wajah seperti itu.." Hinata terkikik geli setelah berhasil mengusai diri.

"Hinata.. siapa laki-laki ini?"

Benar juga. Ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Tenten di sampingnya karena terlalu memperhatikan tingkah konyol pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Oh ya.. Kak Tenten, perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto. Temanku. Dan, Naruto-kun, ini Hyuuga Tenten, kakak iparku.."

"Salam kenal Tenten-san." Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian menunduk sedikit. Tenten juga membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Tapi Hinata dan Tenten sama sekali tidak tahu,bahwa senyum yang Naruto tunjukkan tadi bukanlah senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Tenten sebagai kakak ipar Hinata. Lagipula, wanita berambut coklat yang tengah hamil tersebut sepertinya punya sifat yang ramah dan terbuka. Jadi, ia tak mempermasalahkan itu semua.

Yang sebenarnya kurang Naruto sukai adalah anggapan Hinata mengenai dirinya saat memperkenalkannya kepada Tenten. Naruto tersenyum kecut dalam hati ketika Hinata hanya menyebut dirinya sebagai teman. Tapi.. mereka memang teman kan? dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

Anggap saja Naruto bersifat terlalu kekanakan. Mengharapkan Hinata menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman, di saat ia sendiri belum berkata apapun mengenai perasaannya.

Naruto pun sadar, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hinata, yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua hal yang ia rasakan pada gadis mantan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Teman ya.." Tenten bergumam. Dipandanginya Naruto dengan tatapan menilai dari atas sampai bawah. Setelahnya ia membuang nafas cukup panjang.

"Yah.. Aku kira pemuda keren ini kekasihmu, Hinata. Ternyata cuma teman ya?"

"!" Naruto sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapan Tenten yang tak terduga itu.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, mata Hinata membulat. Pipinya dibuat memerah kembali, "Eh.. I-itu tidak benar. K-kenapa Kak Tenten sampai beranggapan seperti itu?" sangkalnya.

"Yah.. Dilihat dari manapun, kalian itu benar-benar cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan aku jamin, kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang manis seperti di kisah-kisah manga atau anime. Kyaa.." Tenten tersenyum-senyum sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika membayangkannya. Meskipun umurnya hampir menginjak 26 tahun, tetap saja ia tak bisa menghilangkan sifat _otaku_ nya itu. Bahkan Neji yang suaminya sendiri pun terkadang dibuat kesal karena sering dibandingkan-bandingkan dengan berbagai tokoh pria dua dimensi yang digilainya.

"Kak Tenten..." Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sempurna. Bahkan untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Naruto pun ia tak berani. Jadilah Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari terus mencicit kepada Tenten. Memohon pada wanita hamil itu berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto justru menanggapi kata-kata Tenten dengan terkikik pelan. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tertawa senang. Pasangan yang manis katanya? Mendengarnya saja, membuat Naruto semakin berangan-angan pada Hinata.

"Oh.. aku mendapat pesan dari Neji-kun," Tenten berujar. Dibacanya sederet pesan yang dikirim Neji lewat ponselnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kak Neji?" Hinata bertanya. Kepalanya mendongak. Namun saat matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata Naruto, ia menunduk kembali.

"Katanya ia pulang cepat hari ini, dan ia menyuruhmu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, Hinata."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kak? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Apalagi kau tengah hamil besar begini." Ujar Hinata khawatir

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Aku sudah bilang pada Neji-kun untuk menjemputku di sini. Sebentar lagi ia pasti sampai kemari." Tenten tersenyum menyakinkan. Tapi untuk orang keras kepala seperti Hinata, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untuk menyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu disini sampai Kak Neji datang."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, Hinata."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa yang kulakukan itu salah?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Tenten memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk melihat Naruto. Pemuda beriris biru itu tengah bersandar pada salah satu deretan pohon maple sambil bersiul-siul.

"Sepertinya si Naruto itu ada keperluan denganmu. Coba lihat, ia masih setia menungguimu. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya?"

Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tak tega melihat Naruto yang lebih banyak diam saat ini. Dari tingkah lakunya saat ini, Hinata bisa tahu pemuda itu tengah menahan bosan.

"Tapi benar, kau akan baik-baik saja kan, Kak?" Hinata kembali memastikan.

"Iya, Hinata. Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Apalagi dengan kehebatanku di bidang juudo sejak dulu."

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku mohon, jangan kau gunakan keahlian juudo-mu itu, Kak. Kau itu tengah hamil!"

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Cepat sana.."

"Hmm.."

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang masih bersandar di pohon. Pemuda itu tak lagi bersiul-siul seperti tadi. Kini justru matanya yang tertutup, sehingga ia tak menyadari langkah kaki Hinata yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata. Sedikit ia tarik lengan jaket pemuda itu.

Mata Naruto terbuka. Diliriknya Hinata yang memegangi lengan jaketnya. Tahu kemana mata Naruto memandang, Hinata segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengabaikanmu sejak tadi, Naruto-kun.." Hinata berucap sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum maklum.

" _Daijobu_ , Hinata.. aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinata mendesah lega.

"Emm.. Hinata?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya tujuanku menemuimu, karena ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyampaikannya di sini."

"Lalu?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar.. ya?" Naruto memohon. Namun, sebelum mendapat persetujuan Hinata, Naruto telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Hinata yang menyadarinya membelalak kaget. Jika ia pergi bersama Naruto, lalu bagaimana dengan Tenten?

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat menoleh ke arah Tenten, wanita itu sudah mengangguk terlebih dahulu. Memberi tanda setuju untuk Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten-san.. aku ingin meminjam Hinata sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tenten. Dan dibalas Tenten dengan anggukan kepala seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tidak macam-macam padanya, maka kuizinkan."

"Ok.. Ayo, Hinata!"

Dan Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menariknya untuk ikut melangkah bersama.

.

.

.

"N-naruto-kun, sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Di sepanjang jalan, Hinata tak henti-hentinya bertanya perihal tujuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dan menggandenganya entah ke mana. Walau Hinata telah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya, tetap saja masih sulit baginya untuk benar-benar memahami jalan pikiran yang ada di otak Naruto.

Seperti saat ini. Laki-laki bersurai durian itu tetap diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Jangankan menjawab, melirik Hinata pun tidak ia lakukan. Tatapannya masih setia mengarah ke depan. Dan Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto tersebut sudah kelewat aneh.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di sebuah taman, barulah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya sebuah kursi kayu bercat putih yang terletak di sekitar tepi taman dengan pohon besar yang tumbuh di sampingnya.

Naruto melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata, lantas ia berjalan menuju kursi itu dan mendudukinya. Disenderkan punggung lebarnya dan ditatapnya sosok Hinata yang masih berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan raut muka heran.

Hal itu hampir membuat Naruto hampir terkekeh. Ditepuknya sisi kursi yang masih kosong. Isyarat bagi Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Namun di luar perkiraan, alis sebelah Hinata justru terangkat. Mungkin saja ia tak memahami atau menangkap maksud Naruto. Dan mau tak mau, Naruto harus membuang nafas berat karena itu.

"Kemarilah, Hinata.." ucapnya sambil memberi isyarat yang sama. Barulah Hinata mengerti, dan mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengajakmu kesini tiba-tiba, Hinata.." Naruto mulai berujar. Hinata yang masih diliputi kebingungan, tak memberi respon. Ia lebih memilih menunggu lelaki itu meneruskan penjelasan.

"Yah.. sebenarnya, aku bisa memberikannya langsung padamu tanpa harus bertele-tele seperti ini. Tapi rasanya kurang seru, jika aku langsung pergi setelah tujuanku tercapai. Hehe.." Kekehnya dengan menggaruk pipi tan-nya.

"..."

Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Digamitnya telapak tangan Hinata, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menahan nafas.

"Ini untukmu, Hinata." diletakannya benda itu di telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah tahu benda itu adalah sebuah undangan, sedikit terkejut. Dipandanginya Naruto dengan mata bulannya yang membulat.

"Kau akan menikah, Naruto-kun?!"

"Hah?!"

Bukan hanya Hinata yang terkejut. Naruto pun juga ikut terkejut. Apa Hinata tak melihat tulisan di undangan itu?

"Bukan! Bukan aku, _dattebayo_! Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata?!" sangkalnya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Eh.. Bukan Naruto-kun, ya?" kata Hinata polos.

"Iya! Bukan aku!" tegasnya lagi.

"Sayang sekali.. kalau seandainya Naruto-kun menikah, pasti aku akan sangat senang. Dan jika nanti aku datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, akulah orang pertama yang akan memberi selamat padamu, juga menangkap bunga yang dilemparkan oleh pengantinmu. Ah.. pasti menyenangkan sekali.." Hinata menerawang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata. Apalagi mendengar khayalan gadis bermata bulan itu. Dalam benaknya, Naruto ingin berteriak, _'Hinata.. sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak peka seperti ini!'_

Mungkin Naruto saja yang terlalu berharap. Atau.. mungkin Hinata yang tidak memiiki perasaan terhadapnya? Entahlah.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Hinata. Jelas-jelas bukan aku yang akan menikah.." Naruto tersenyum miris. "Coba kau lihat tulisannya!"

Hinata mengangguk sekali. Dibacanya sekilas nama yang tertera pada undangan itu.

"Haruno Sakura dan.. Uchiha Sasuke. Hah? Sakura-chan?!" pekik Hinata.

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto mengiyakan.

"Tapi.. bukankah mereka dulu bermusuhan, ya?"

"Yah.. kata mereka, ceritanya panjang. Intinya manusia itu bisa berubah, Hinata. Dan.. seperti itulah jadinya."

"Sudah kuduga selama ini, kisah mereka pasti akan berakhir manis.."

"Aku mohon Hinata, berhentilah berkhayal lagi."

"Hehe.. Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Hinata mulai menatap Naruto dalam. Sementara yang ditatap mulai terlihat gugup.

"K-kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa undanganku bisa ada padamu? Kenapa bukan Sakura-chan atau Sasuke-san sendiri yang memberikannya?"

"Aa.. itu.. mereka yang menitipkannya padaku, Hinata. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, betapa sibuknya orang yang akan menikah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oleh karena itu, sebagai teman yang baik aku mau menuruti keinginan mereka. Terutama Sakura-chan. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya dia sangat rindu dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Hinata." jelas Naruto. Ia sadar ucapannya tak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi tak mungkin juga ia berkata yang sesungguhnya, perihal Sakura yang tidak menyuruhnya untuk memberikan undangan. Melainkan itu semua berasal dari inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Begitu ya. Aku juga sebenarnya merindukan Sakura-chan. Kami terakhir kali bertemu di pernikahan Kak Neji dua tahun lalu. Dan sekarang kami akan bertemu lagi, malah ini di pernikahannya sendiri." Hinata menunduk. Ia tersenyum. Namun senyumnya terlihat pahit.

Di sampingnya, Naruto tak berucap apapun lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Setelahnya tangannya terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dan menepuknya perlahan. Rambut Hinata benar-benar terasa halus di telapak tangannya. Hanya dengan melakukan itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Seandainya Naruto mau, ia juga bisa menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Namun Naruto menyadari, semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang masih ada batasannya

"Bicaramu terdengar seolah kau ingin menikah juga, Hinata?" Naruto berujar senormal mungkin. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Meskipun begitu, tangan besar Naruto masih menempel di sana.

"K-kau bicara apa, Naruto-kun? Di mana kata-kataku yang bilang kalau aku ingin menikah?"

Naruto terperangah, diturunkannya telapak tangannya dari kepala Hinata.

"Habisnya nada suaramu terdengar aneh tadi." jawabnya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Oh.. yang itu? aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya merasa senang saja. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin.

"Iya, benar. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah.. aku percaya padamu, kucing kecil.." diacaknya kembali poni Hinata.

"Mou.. Naruto-kun! Jangan mulai lagi!" Dipalingkannya wajahnya dengan wajah merengut kesal.

Tidak merasa bersalah, Naruto justru tergelak cukup keras melihat reaksi Hinata. Tak berapa lama ia kembali terdiam. Kembali berpikir.

"Hinata?"

"Apa?!" Sahutnya cukup keras. Gadis itu rupanya masih kesal karena perlakuan Naruto yang menghancurkan tatanan poninya tadi.

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Maksudmu?" Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Maksudku, ke pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Kau mau pergi denganku?" jelasnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah. Aku mau.." jawabnya kemudian.

' _Yattaaa!'_ inner Naruto bersorak senang.

" _Yosh_.. _Arigatou_ , Hinata. dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum lembut, "Iya, aku mengerti, Naruto-kun.." kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti dengan tatapan tanya yang Naruto layangkan padanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah cukup lama berbincang dengan Hinata di taman ini.

"Mau kuantar?" ia berdiri.

Hinata menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Tapi rumahku cukup dekat kalau dari sini. Jadi, aku akan pulang sendiri. Dan juga, terima kasih atas undangannya.."

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, hati-hati, Hinata. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa soal tadi!"

"Pasti. Aku janji, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia menatap punggung kecilnya. Hingga punggung mungil itu mulai benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan matanya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dirinya lebih memilih mendongak ke atas, menatap hamparan langit yang mulai bewarna kemerahan. Senada dengan daun mapel yang menaunginya sekarang. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan. Lebih tepatnya berdo'a kepada Tuhan.

" _Ya Tuhan.. tolong bantu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata. Dan buatlah Hinata sadar akan perasaanku yang kurasakan padanya..."_

Dirasakannya hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan itu pula ia yakin, bahwa Tuhan tengah mendengar do'anya.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Sudah berapa lama saya menghilang? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Lebih deh kayaknya.. Hwahh! Maafin saya yang kadang terkena hawa malas dan ngantuk ini #plakk X_X

Niat awal sih pengen nglanjutin fic ini pas liburan sekolah kemarin, tapi karena ada suatu hal –opo iku?– yang bikin mood saya kurang bagus, jadinya malah saya telantarin fic ini #lemparkekali

Saya juga mau minta maaf sama reader yang mungkin sedikit kecewa, terutama di chap 3 kemarin. Dan ada yang tanya "kenapa Naruto bisa langsung cinta sama Hinata? apa alurnya nggak terlalu cepat?" saya hargai banget buat yang ngasih pertanyaan itu. Karena jujur, sebenarnya saya juga merasakan hal yang sama saat baca ulang chap 3? #ngekngok. Insya Allah kalau ada kesempatan, akan saya perbaiki lagi.

Sekian...

.

Balasan Review:

 **Reksa.96:** Terima kasih atas kritikannya sebelumnya. Saya tahu, di chap 3 kemarin, alurnya agak aneh, dan beberapa kesalahan lain yang mesti saya perbaiki. Tapi kalau saya boleh ngasih saran, lain kali ditunjuki ya letak kesalahan saya ada dimana. Biar kita sama-sama belajar. Ok?

 **Uchihaii:** Saya pengennya juga kayak gitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, otak dan jari udah terlanjur ngetik kayak gitu. Lagipula suka dan cinta yang Naruto rasakan disini itu hampir sama. Apalagi disini NaruHina udah kenal cukup lama. Tapi InsyaAllah nanti jika sempat, saya perbaikin lagi deh. Terima kasih..

 **Ana (Guest):** Eh? Naruto nglamar Hinata langsung di depan Hiashi?! Jangan dulu, ntar yang ada malah naruto yang di jyuuken duluan sebelum ngomong. hehe... #plakk! *di rasengan Naruto* X_X

 **B371G4R:** Gan? Aduh.. maaf banget ya, tapi saya ini cewek, bukan cowok. Jadi tolong jangan panggil saya gan. Cukup author, Ichi, atau Vava juga boleh.. ^ _^

.

Terima Kasih..

See You Next Time..

Mind to Review?


	5. Cinta di Masa Lalu

**MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas, monoton, Slight SasuSaku, Slight TonerixHinata, dll

.

Hope you like it...

Happy Reading!

.

Chapter 05 – Cinta di Masa Lalu

.

.

Pagi itu, segerombol awan putih tengah berkejaran di hamparan langit biru yang luas. Menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi beberapa orang yang memang menyukai berbagai macam panorama langit. Walau sekarang, kota Konoha tengah memasuki musim gugur, dan angin dingin masih setia menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang, namun semua terasa sangat berbeda saat ini.

Hal yang serupa juga dirasakan oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin dengan wajah merona. Senyum manis tak lekas lenyap dari wajahnya. Dres warna biru muda selutut dengan hiasan pita kupu-kupu di bagian tengah dadanya semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Senada dengan rambut biru tuanya yang ia ikat setengah ekor kuda. Poninya seperti biasa, ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi sebagian dahinya. Bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ menjadi bagian akhir sekaligus pelengkap acara berdandannya pagi ini.

Sederhana, namun tetap menawan. Itulah ciri khas Hinata.

Pukul 09.30. Masih sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum teman pirangnya menjemputnya. Yah.. kemarin lusa mereka janjian akan berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi ke pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Mungkin Hinata yang terlalu senang dan antusias sehingga ia selesai berdandan lebih cepat. Ia tak sabar untuk menyaksikan acara pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Ah.. Sakura dan Sasuke pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat manis nanti. Pikirnya.

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi dengan Hinata, hah?!"

Hinata terperanjat. Sudah ia duga pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia lupa kalau ayahnya suka sekali merawat berbagai macam jenis tanaman yang ditanam di depan rumahnya, jika ada waktu senggang. Dan sekarang ayahnya tengah berada di rumah karena mendapat cuti dari kantornya. Jadi, mau tak mau Hinata segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya, untuk pergi ke halaman depan.

Benar saja, sang ayah sepertinya tengah 'mempermainkan' Naruto yang berniat menjemputnya.

"Tapi Paman Hiashi, Hinata bilang, kalau anda sudah mengizinkannya untuk pergi bersama saya," jelas Naruto.

"Itu beda! Yang minta izin kan Hinata. Lalu kau? Kapan kau minta izin padaku secara langsung?!" Hiashi masih tetap pada pendapatnya.

' _Berilah aku kesabaran, Tuhan..._ '

"S-soal itu.. Bukankah sudah ada Hinata? Lagipula Hinata kan putri anda sendiri,"

"Oh.. jadi maksudmu, kau berniat memanfaatkan Hinata karena ia adalah putriku. Kemudian setelah itu, kau mau macam-macam dengannya?!"

Alis Naruto terangkat. Kepalanya menggeleng menyangkal ucapan Hiashi yang seenaknya sendiri menilai dirinya.

"Untuk apa saya melakukan itu semua? Hinata itu teman saya, dan saya juga telah mengenalnya cukup lama. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memanfaatkan Hinata, apalagi sampai berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya." Kata Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. Tanda bahwa ia serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hiashi terkekeh sinis. Dalam hatinya, pria paruh baya tersebut tengah menyeringai senang. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Semua ucapan laki-laki zaman sekarang itu sama saja!"

"Anda juga laki-laki, Paman Hiashi!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"K-kau! Kau berani mengataiku, hah?! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Anda kan memang laki-laki, Paman Hiashi. Kalau saya mengatai anda perempuan, itu baru salah,"

"Ayah! Naruto-kun! Tolong hentikan perdebatan kalian!"

Kedua laki-laki yang masih terlibat adu mulut tersebut langsung bungkam begitu mendengar suara lembut namun tegas milik Hinata. Keduanya reflek langsung menoleh ke arah dimana Hinata datang. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan kedua laki-laki beda usia itu sungguh berbeda. Yang satu, si pria berambut panjang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, si pirang, justru menatapanya dengan mata yang berkilauan dan tak berkedip. Tidak hanya itu. Tubuhnya pun ikut membeku di tempat hanya karena melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

"Cantik sekali, ' _ttebayo_.." gumam Naruto kagum. Hiashi yang mendengar gumaman pelan Naruto, mendelik. Aura tidak mengenakan kembali menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang apa, bocah?!"

Naruto yang merasakan hawa mencekam dari sebelahnya, menoleh dengan tatapan horor.

"Eh! B-bukan apa-apa kok, Paman Hiashi.."

Hinata yang sudah ada di hadapan keduanya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan pandangan yang melembut.

"Ayah.. tadi malam Ayah sudah mengizinkan Hinata, bukan?"

Hiashi mengangguk. Matanya beralih menatap hal lain. Menghindari mata yang menyerupai miliknya itu.

"Dan Ayah tahu, sebenarnya akulah yang mengajak Naruto-kun untuk pergi bersama. Jadi, Ayah tak boleh bilang kalau Naruto-kun mau memanfaatkanku apalagi mau macam-macam denganku. Aku cukup mengenal Naruto-kun, Ayah. Dan dia adalah orang yang baik.." Hinata tersenyum kecil. Matanya beralih menatap Naruto yang sedikit merona.

Hiashi terdiam mendengar kata-kata putrinya. Ia bukannya tidak mau mengizinkan Hinata berteman atau memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Naruto. Seperti halnya orang tua yang posesif, Hiashi hanya merasa khawatir dengannya. Meski sudah berusia 23 tahun, baginya Hinata masihlah gadis polos yang belum mengerti banyak tentang manis pahitnya kehidupan. Apalagi percintaan.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh pergi dengan si pirang ini. Tapi jangan lama-lama! Begitu acaranya selesai, secepatnya kau harus pulang ke rumah," ujarnya. Hinata meresponnya dengan senyum lega.

"Dan kau!" ia menuding Naruto, "Jangan berani macam-macam dengan Hinata, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya,"

" _Hai'_.. Terima kasih, Paman Hiashi. Aku bersumpah, Hinata akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Benar kan Hinata?"

"Iya, Ayah.. kami pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu." Hinata membungkuk sedikit kepada ayahnya. Naruto juga mengikutinya. Membungkuk pada Hiashi.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, hingga hampir tak terlihat.

" _Itterasai.._ " ucapnya pelan.

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum bersama. Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju motornya. Setelah memakai helmnya, Hinata duduk di jok belakang dengan posisi menyamping. Ia berpegangan pada pundak Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar melajukan motornya, Hinata sekali lagi tersenyum pada ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya bayangan mereka berdua menghilang di balik tikungan.

Saat itulah, Hiashi baru menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam perjalanan, Naruto hampir selalu memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat polos dan biasa saja lewat kaca spion. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto justru merasa sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi kenapa ia harus mendapat perlindungan dari Hinata yang seorang perempuan hanya karena hal masalah sepele dengan Hiashi tadi?

Ok, mungkin ia perlu sedikit berterima kasih kepada Hinata karena sudah mempersingkat waktu debatnya dengan Ayah gadis itu. Namun tidak perlu sampai berbohong juga pada Hiashi kalau bukan ia yang mengajak Hinata, melainkan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang pada ayahmu, kalau kau yang mengajakku pergi, Hinata? Bukankah..."

"Ssttt.. aku punya alasan tersendiri, Naruto-kun. Apa kau mau ayahku tak mengizinkanku pergi?" potong Hinata dengan melihat ke arah kaca spion. Agar Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi itu kan sama saja kau berbohong, Hinata.. dan aku merasa jadi lelaki payah tadi. Seharusnya kau bilang apa adanya saja pada Paman Hiashi.."

"Hehe.. _Gomene_ , Naruto-kun. Kau tahu, aku hanya berpikir ingin segera sampai di pernikahannya Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san. Jadi.."

"Ya ya.. aku mengerti. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu ya, Hinata.."

"Hmm..."

"Kalau begitu, pegangan yang erat sekarang," kata Naruto cukup tegas.

"Jangan bilang kau mau jadi pembalap lagi, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada bahu lebar Naruto. Sedikit takut jika dugaannya benar.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Yah.. rencanya begitu. Kau bilang ingin cepat sampai kan?"

"Iya.. tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga. Kau tidak tahu, Naruto-kun.. rasanya jantungku mau lepas waktu kau mengebut malam itu." Hinata sedikit meringkuk di boncengan Naruto, hingga sebagian sisi tubuhnya menempel pada punggung Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menegang. Sama-sama teringat kejadian malam itu.

' _Dan aku hampir mati karena dadamu yang menempel erat di punggungku waktu itu, Hinata!'_

"Haha.. baiklah, kali ini kuturuti keinginanmu, kucing kecil.." suaranya tiba-tiba berubah sedikit canggung. Di belakangnya, Hinata tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Hehe.. _Arigatou ne_ , Naruto-kun!'

.

.

 **Di salah satu Gereja kota Konoha..**

.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. atas nama Tuhan, apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat atau sakit, dan senantiasa menjaga serta mencintainya seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia .."

"Haruno Sakura.. atas nama Tuhan, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat atau sakit, dan senantiasa menjaga serta mencintainya seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia .."

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri. Silahkan untuk mencium pasanganmu,"

Riuh tepuk tangan dan decak kagum para tamu yang memenuhi gereja tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke, sepasang pengantin yang menjadi tokoh utama kali ini mulai berhadapan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Walau terlihat berbeda jauh karena sang tokoh wanita memberikan senyum cerianya, sedangkan sang tokoh lelaki hanya tersenyum setipis mungkin. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan oleh sorot mata mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke mulai mendekat. Dibukanya perlahan kain tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura. Saat kain itu telah tersingkap sepenuhnya, tangannya bergerak untuk merangkum kedua pipi Sakura yang mulai ditumbuhi semburat kemerahan. Dalam sepersekian detik, bibirnya telah menempel sempurna di atas bibir Sakura. Diciumnya bibir istrinya dengan gerakan selembut mungkin, dan dibalas Sakura dengan perlakuan yang sama pula.

Di salah satu kursi tamu bagian tengah, Hinata menyaksikan peristiwa bahagia sahabatnya itu dengan mata penuh binar dan senyuman. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Hanya saja ia tak terlalu bersikap antusias dan berlebihan. Daripada sekedar memandangi adegan ciuman sepasang sahabatnya di atas altar sana, ia lebih senang menatap wajah Hinata dari samping secara diam-diam sembari membayangkan jika yang berada di depan sana adalah dirinya dan Hinata. _Pasti indah sekali, dattebayo.._

"Naruto-kun! Na-ru-to-kun..!"

Naruto terkesiap. Tersadar penuh akan lamunan singkatnya tadi. Mendengar suara kecil Hinata yang menyerukan namanya, membuat ia mengalihkan atensinya secara penuh kepada Hinata seorang.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan memasang raut sekalem mungkin.

" _Ano_.. _Eto_.. Eh? Wajahmu memerah, Naruto-kun! Apa kau sakit?" Hinata menatap terkejut dan khawatir pada Naruto yang mematung di hadapannya. Dan dengan polosnya ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di leher, pipi, dan juga kening Naruto lalu menempelkannya di wajahnya sendiri. Akibat dari itu semua, warna merah di wajah Naruto bukannya menghilang, justru semakin menjalar ke setiap sisa wajahnya hingga merambat ke telinganya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Hinata. Kau ini selalu saja berlebihan pada hal-hal kecil.." Naruto berkata pelan. Dturunkannya pergelangan tangan milik Hinata dengan cengiran kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya –tak mau membuat sang gadis khawatir. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya –tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.

"Oh ya, tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" lanjutnya.

"Emm.. _Eto_.. aku kesana sebentar ya, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya dengan menunjuk segerombol perempuan dan juga.. laki-laki? yang berkumpul di halaman luar Gereja. Sejak kapan semua orang telah beranjak dari sini? Tak hanya itu, bahkan pangantinnya pun tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya di atas altar sana.

"Iya.. tapi kenapa kau ingin kesana, Hinata?"

"Aku mau ikut menangkap bunga pengantin. Tunggu sebentar ya, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto membuang nafas. Ia tersenyum. Sedikit terpaksa.

"Baiklah.. tapi nanti kalau sudah selesai, cepat ke sini lagi ya," ujarnya dengan menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Siap!"

"Kau semakin dekat dengan Hinata, Dobe.." Di sampingnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahunya. Ia ikuti arah pandang Naruto yang tertuju pada punggung mungil Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sangat riang dan wajahnya cerah merona.

"Apa semua perempuan seperti itu ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat senang jika menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan. Apalagi saat ikut sesi pelemparan bunga pengantin. Bukankah itu hanya menguras waktu dan tenaga?"

Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, "Mungkin bagimu begitu. Tapi bagi mereka, hal itu menjadi suatu hal berharga yang harus mereka lakukan.."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, berdecak kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar, "Whoaa.. tumben kau bijak, Teme. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Tentu saja dari pengalaman, Baka!"

"Kalau begitu, apa maksud dari kegiatan lempar bunga tersebut?"

"Kau tidak tahu?!"

Naruto menggeleng dengan tampang polos. Sasuke memutar iris matanya bosan.

"Katanya, jika seseorang berhasil menangkap bunga pengantin itu, otomatis sebentar lagi ia juga akan menyamai posisi si pengantin."

Naruto memerhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Namun raut mukanya masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyamai posisi pengantin'?"

"Ck.. sebenarnya isi kepalamu itu apa sih, Dobe. Maksudnya itu sama saja dengan si penangkap bunga akan segera menikah, mengikuti jejak sang pengantin."

"Oh.. begitu. Kenapa kau tak menjelaskannya secara langsung sih, Teme?"

"Tanpa aku perjelas pun, seharusnya kau.. Awas, Naruto!"

Plukk..

"Eh?!"

Naruto nampak linglung. Di dekapannya terdapat sebuket kecil bunga berdominasi warna pink dan putih. Sejak kapan ia mendapatkan bunga itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak kapan bunga itu jatuh menimpa kepalanya lalu mendarat di tangannya?

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, safirnya menatap puluhan pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Didominasi oleh para perempuan yang menatap kesal dan kecewa padanya. Juga tatapan para lelaki yang cekikikan melihat betapa manisnya Naruto yang membawa bunga pengantin.

Naruto menyengir dengan menggaruk kumis kucingnya. Ia yang biasanya terlihat santai dan tak peduli jika menjadi pusat perhatian, entah kenapa merasa sedikit malu kali ini. Apa mungkin karena ini adalah pernikahan sahabatnya? Ah, tidak bukan itu ia rasa.

Sebelum itu, ia sempat bertanya-tanya sendiri mengenai reaksi Hinata. Apakah Hinata kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan bunga pengantin ini? Apa Hinata akan marah padanya karena justru ia yang mendapat bunga itu, sedangkan ia sendiri adalah laki-laki yang bahkan tak ikut gerombolan wanita penangkap bunga?

Tidak tidak! Mana mungkin Hinata akan marah padanya?

Jadi, ia ambil asumsi pertama. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mendongak, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Berharap dapat menemukan helaian indigo di balik kerumunan anak-anak manusia yang menghalangi penglihatan.

Aa.. itu dia!

Setelah celingukan hampir lima menit, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Benar apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Rupanya gadis yang sering membuatnya rindu akhir-akhir ini tengah berdiri dengan memasang wajah suram.

Naruto terpaku sejenak. Masa hanya karena bunga ini kucing kecilnya jadi seperti itu? Naruto menggeleng. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Namun saat melihat sebuket bunga kecil di genggaman tangannya, Hinata terpaku. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkannya?

"K-kau mendapat bunga itu, Naruto-kun? B-bagaimana? K-kau?"

"Sssttt..." Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata yang gelagapan dengan telunjuknya, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kumohon jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu, Hinata .."

Naruto mengambil lengan Hinata dan membuka telapak tangannya. Bunga yang semula berada di genggaman tangannya, kini telah berpindah tempat di telapak tangan mungil Hinata.

"Ini .. Ambilah. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Iya, tapi .. tapi .. Naruto-kun .. K-kenapa aku?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Di matanya saat ini Hinata terlihat aneh. Bukankah tadi ia yang bilang sendiri kalau ia ingin bunga pengantin itu? Lalu setelah Naruto memberikannya, kenapa Hinata tak menunjukan ekspresi riang atau sekedar berterima kasih sambil tersenyum padanya seperti biasa?

"Kyaaaa.. manisnya, kalau aku jadi gadis itu, aku pasti langsung pingsan.."

"Benar, beruntung sekali dia bisa diberi bunga oleh laki-laki tampan itu.. yah walaupun aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapat bunga itu.."

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan, mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis.."

"Aa.. aku benar-benar iri dengan gadis itu!"

Mendengar celotehan yang dilontarkan oleh para perempuan di sana, membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling mematung di tempat. Keduanya diam tertegun dengan pipi merah padam. Hinata menunduk dalam. Sementara Naruto menoleh ke arah lain dengan menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya dengan kikuk.

"M-maaf, Naruto-kun .. A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar .."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Hinata sudah berbalik arah dan setengah berlari menuju ke belakang.

Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, di mana para tamu undangan lainnya masih menatapnya dengan kagum sekaligus geli. Memangnya ada yang salah jika ia memberikan bunga itu kepada Hinata? Daripada dirinya yang laki-laki harus menggenggam bunga itu di sepanjang acara, bukankah lebih baik jika ia memberikannya pada gadis seperti Hinata yang sedari awal sudah mengincarnya? Terkadang manusia itu memang aneh. Pikir Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke! memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa? Rasanya aku seperti badut di sini .." tanyanya ketika menghampiri sang sahabat di tempatnya semula. Ia sedikit terkejut namun senang ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan Sasuke saja yang ia lihat. Ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, dan juga Lee. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman dekat Naruto di bangku sekolah sampai sekarang.

"Hn.. udah kuduga kau benar-benar bodoh, Dobe!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kemudia tersenyum kecut. Di sebelahnya, Kiba terbahak pelan.

"Aku tak percaya, gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata mau dengan orang sepertimu, Naruto.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Merepotkan.. kalau kau mau 'melamar' Hinata, setidaknya kau harus memperhatikan suasana dan juga tempatnya dulu, Naruto!" timpal Shikamaru dengan wajah bantalnya.

"Aku melamar Hinata? kapan?! Kalian pasti gila!" elak Naruto. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah tak karuan.

"Tak perlu malu, Naruto.. Tapi sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Hinata-san? Seingatku, dulu kau bilang kalau Hinata-san bukan tipemu .." tanya Sai dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu memang dikenal dengan perkataannya yang tak pernah disaring.

"Woaaahhh! Semangat masa muda! Suatu hari nanti, aku juga akan mencotohmu, Naruto-kun!" Sahut Lee keras dan tiba-tiba. Seketika keadaan di acara menjadi senyap. Tak berapa lama, beberapa kikikan tawa terdengar. Ada juga yang ikut berteriak mendukung keinginan pemuda berambut mangkok tersebut. Sementara Naruto ingin sekali menjerit dan mencekik leher teman-temannya itu, kecuali Shino dan Chouji. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang yang tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun terhadap Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto-kun kenapa ya? Dia bercanda kan? Dia tak mungkin mau melakukannya. Aku tahu Naruto-kun cuma main-main. Dia pasti tak bermaksud seperti itu. Lagipula, Naruto-kun kan memang begitu. Haha.. dugaanku pasti benar. Benar.. Naruto-kun pasti bercanda. Aku yakin betul.."

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Hinata terus meracau di depan cermin yang ada di toilet. Titik-titik air berjatuhan dari poninya kemudian turun melewati mata, pipi, dagu, lalu berkumpul dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi wastafel yang menjadi pijakan tangannya.

Hinata menatap bayangan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan seperti habis diterjang angin topan. Saat dirasanya air di wajahnya mulai mengering, ia akan membasahinya kembali. Bahkan orang-orang yang keluar masuk toilet pun sempat bergidik takut melihat penampilan Hinata dan kelakuannya. Yang ada di pemikiran mereka, apa Hinata kemasukan sesuatu?

"Ma-maaf Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku lihat sejak tadi kau terus berdiri di sini. Dan.. pakaianmu sepertinya cukup basah. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Hinata tersentak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Dilihat dari pantulan cermin, seorang perempuan berambut _cyan_ , kira-kira seumuran dengannya tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah.. maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah terlalu lama di sini." ujarnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, emmm.." saat memperhatikan wajah Hinata, gadis itu mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah kau gadis yang tadi? yang diberi bunga sama lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu?!"

"Eh?!" Hinata terbelalak.

"Kau tahu, hampir semua perempuan yang ada di sana ingin pingsan karena kalian berdua. Kau dan kekasihmu itu benar-benar manis! Seandainya pacarku juga seperti itu.."

" _A-anoo.._ Naruto-kun itu bukan kekasihku. D-dia hanya temanku.."

"Benarkah?! Tapi kalian berdua benar-benar cocok lho.."

"B-begitu ya. M-maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Permisi.."

Dan Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan rona merah padam yang telah memenuhi wajah putihnya.

.

.

Di luar area toilet, Hinata berhenti sebentar. Disandarkankannya tubuh mungilnya pada sebuah dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar sedikit putus-putus. Saat ia rasa deru nafasnya sudah kembali normal, barulah ia merapikan penampilannya kembali. Mulai dari dress selututnya hingga tatanan rambutnya.

Setelah semuanya kembali seperti 'semula' barulah ia berbalik, berniat menuju ke tempat acara utama. Kasihan juga apabila Naruto menunggunya terlalu lama.

Baru satu langkah berjalan, gerakan Hinata terhenti. Tak sengaja bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang. Karena itu juga, ia pun hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika seandainya sosok yang menabraknya tadi tidak menahan bahunya.

"Gomene .. aku tak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" sosok tersebut bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata menngangkat sedikit kepalanya. Setelahnya matanya dibuat membulat. "Toneri-kun!?" Ujarnya dengan raut penuh keterkejutan.

"Hinata?!" Sosok bersurai putih bernama Toneri tadi juga sama terkejutnya begitu tahu gadis yang ada di depannya ini adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata? Benar ini engkau?" Toneri bertanya kembali. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis yang tengah ia tahan pundaknya ini benar-benar Hinata. Hyuga Hinata yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hinata yang mulai gelisah, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Toneri di pundaknya. Namun tetap saja kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Toneri yang notabennya seorang laki-laki.

"Toneri-kun .. tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera menemui temanku. Dia pasti sedang menungguku sekarang .." pinta Hinata memelas. Namun hal itu justru dibalas Toneri dengan kekehan sinis.

"Kheh! Maksudmu si laki-laki kuning itu? Aku benar-benar tak percaya semudah itu kau berubah haluan, Hinata.."

Hinata tertegun, "Apa maksudmu, Toneri-kun? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Pemuda bersurai putih tersebut semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Hinata, "Tolong katakan dengan jujur, Hinata! Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" ia mulai menatap Hinata dalam dengan mata birunya yang entah kenapa membuat dada Hinata tiba-tiba sakit. Terutama ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Toneri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Toneri-kun! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Hinata kembali meronta. Iris bulannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, sebelum kau bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata.." Toneri mulai berujar lembut. Ditariknya pelan Hinata menuju dekapannya. Menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu di balik dada bidangnya yang dibalut setelan warna putih. Tak peduli jika pakaian yang dikenakannya akan kotor nantinya. Ia hanya ingin Hinata tahu seperti apa debaran jantungnga sekarang. Ia ingin Hinata tahu perasaannya yang sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Maafkan aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu .."

Di luar dugaan, tangis Hinata pecah. Digenggamnya dengan erat setelan putih Toneri yang basah oleh air matanya. Ia pukul pelan dada bidang Toneri yang menjadi sandarannya. Ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Ingin meneriakkan segalanya. Namun tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakannya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras ketika Toneri berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus surai indigonya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf karena baru menyadarinya .." bertubi-tubi kata maaf yang diucapkan Toneri, namun Hinata seakan bergeming. Tak memperdulikan kata-kata Toneri yang terus menghujani telinganya.

"Kau jahat! Kau benar-benar egois, Toneri-kun!" Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, Hinata berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Wajahnya telah berubah merah padam karena rasa sedih dan marah yang campur aduk. Ia benci mengakuinya. Tapi hanya Toneri seorang yang berhasil mengaduk-aduk emosinya hingga sekarang.

"Iya, kuakui aku memang jahat, Hinata .. Aku egois dan tak tahu diri .. Terserah kau mau memakiku atau mengataiku seperti apa. Aku sudah tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, Hinata. Tolong mengertilah .." ia melonggarkan dekapannya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah cantik Hinata yang basah oleh air mata. Diusapnya pelan bulir air yang menganak sungai di pipi Hinata dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

Toneri sadar semua ini adalah salahnya. Hinata hanyalah gadis biasa yang entah secara kebetulan atau tidak menjadi teman dekatnya sejak kecil lalu menaruh rasa lebih padanya, yang sayangnya tak pernah ia gubris sama sekali.

Cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang mengubah sosok Toneri menjadi orang asing di mata Hinata.

"A.. aku.. aku tidak mencintaimu, Toneri-kun. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku.. hiks,"

Toneri mematung. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah gada tak terlihat menghantam keras ulu hatinya yang terdalam. Tak mengeluarkan setetes darah, tapi rasanya sakit luar biasa. Jadi, inikah yang dirasakan Hinata dulu ketika ia mengabaikannya. Menggantungkan angan-angannya begitu saja tanpa memberi keyakinan yang pasti pada hatinya. Bahkan itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah penolakan langsung.

"Hinata .. aku-"

"HINATA!"

Hinata terkesiap. Itu suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Teman kuningnya tersebut pasti tengah mencarinya. Cepat-cepat ia hempaskan tangan Toneri yang masih menempel di wajah sembabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Toneri-kun .. aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal .."

Sementara itu, Toneri hanya bisa memerhatikan punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang dengan tatapan miris. Tubuh mungil yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam dekapannya itu semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat.

Tak terasa cairan bening yang berada di ujung kelopak matanya ikut menetes, seiring dengan jatuhnya titik-titik air dari awan kelabu yang menutupi hamparan langit biru.

Dan Toneri tahu ia pantas menerima semua ini. Hinata mengabaikannya, dan tak mau melihat ke arahnya lagi.

.

.

"Hinata .. kau ke mana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi, tahu .." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pura-pura menatap kesal pada Hinata yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"..."

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tak mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata, akhirnya membuat Naruto ikut menunduk untuk melihat seperti apa raut muka Hinata. Tak disangka, Hinata justru mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba hingga hampir menubruk dahinya.

"Hinata.."

"Aku ingin pulang, Naruto-kun .." selanya cepat.

"Tapi acaranya kan belum selesai. Lagipula .. eh, kenapa matamu terlihat sembab, Hinata? K-kau habis menangis?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia rangkum pipi gembil Hinata yang sedikit lengket lalu menariknya sedikit ke depan. Ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah Hinata yang sekarang.

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan. Ditepis pelan jari jemari Naruto yang bertengger di wajahnya. Berusaha menyakinkan pemuda berkumis kucing itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak .. Aku sama sekali tidak menangis, Naruto-kun. Mataku begini karena aku mengantuk dan kemudia membasahinya dengan air di toilet tadi," Hinata tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang berasal dari toilet tadi dan sempat membasuh wajahnya dengan air berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Hinata .. Aku memang tak sepandai Sasuke atau Shikamaru, tapi aku jelas tahu perbedaan orang yang habis menangis dengan yang baru mencuci muka. Dan ini .." Naruto menghela nafas berat sebentar. Ditudingnya kelopak mata Hinata yang sedikit membengkak. "Demi Tuhan .. jelas-jelas kau pasti habis menangis tadi. Beritahu aku, Hinata .. apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" sambungnya. Diguncangnya kedua bahu Hinata pelan. Sedikit memaksa gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk berbagi beban padanya.

"..."

Namun sepertinya usaha Naruto tak membuahkan hasil. Hinata terdiam. Tidak membalas segala sangkalan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi karena semua yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar adanya. Awalnya Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Rupanya menjadi teman sebangku pemuda pirang itu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, telah membuat Naruto sedikit paham akan gerak-geriknya.

Hanya kebisuan Hinata yang menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk pertanyaan Naruto yang terakhir.

Di sisi lain Naruto mendesah kecewa pada Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata tipikal gadis yang tertutup dan hampir selalu memendam masalahnya sendirian. Hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu Hinata berbagi beban, salah satunya dengan Naruto yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Tapi sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu ia sadar ada beberapa hal yang harus tetap ia rahasiakan dari Naruto yang seorang laki-laki.

Namun baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata berwajah sembab seperti itu. Hanya dengan melihat bekas air matanya pun, ia tahu Hinata telah menangis hebat sebelumnya.

Satu yang Naruto ketahui selama ini, apapun masalah yang dihadapi Hinata, gadis itu tak akan pernah mengeluarkan air matanya. Kecuali jika ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengatasi atau sekedar memikirkan masalahnya tersebut.

Dan sekarang, seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah dibuat geram sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu, Hinata .. Aku juga tak ingin terlalu mendesakmu, jika kau tak mau membagi bebanmu padaku. Tapi, melihatmu seperti ini .. Ah, sudahlah .. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, " Naruto menggamit pergelangan tangan Hinata, menariknya pelan melewati kerumunan tamu yang menatap keduanya dengan keheranan. Tentu saja! Bagaiman tidak? Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih baru yang membuat banyak gadis iri. Tapi sekarang mereka tak lebih dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja terlibat permasalahan. Adakah yang lebih baik dari itu?

Namun Naruto tak peduli dengan itu semua. Diabaikannya bisik-bisik yang secara terang-terangan mengarah padanya. Diabaikannya pula rintik gerimis yang menghujani dirinya dan Hinata. Dengan langkahnya yang tergolong lebar-lebar, ia terus berjalan. Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya, hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sakura dan Sasuke, sepasang pengantin yang menjadi tuan rumah acara ini pun hanya bisa menatap prihatin kedua sahabat mereka yang hampir mencapai pintu gerbang keluar. Terutama Sakura yang menatap sedih kepada Hinata, teerlebih lagi saat mata hijaunya menangkap siluet rambut putih milik Toneri tak jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Dilihat dari pakaian depan Toneri yang sedikit basah, ia pun langsung tahu apa yang membuat sahabat lugunya memasang wajah sedih sampai seperti itu.

Semua itu pasti karena Otsutsuki Toneri. Sahabat kecil Hinata, sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang sulit dilupakan Hinata sampai sekarang.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
